


Jon Dayne

by TheRealDayne



Series: Stories of Nights and Daynes [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU-story, Aegon Lives, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Arthur Dayne Lives, Azor Ahai, Dawn - Freeform, Death, Dragons, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, House Dayne, Jon centric, Jon is a Dayne, Loss, Magic, Rhaegar Targaryen Lives, Rhaenys lives, War of the Five Kings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealDayne/pseuds/TheRealDayne
Summary: The rebellion failed. After King Aerys II died, King Rhaegar took his place. Ashara Dayne perished giving birth to the son of Ned Stark, calling him with her last breath Jon Dayne. The babe was taken by Arthur Dayne, Sword of the Morning to raise like if he was his child. The story followes Jon Dayne, so that all stars may fall at dawn, but rise again at Dusk. Jon Snow is a Dayne!
Relationships: Allyria Dayne/Jon Snow, Arthur Dayne & Jon Snow, Jaime Lannister & Jon Snow, Jon Snow & Aegon VI Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targeryen/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Jon Snow/Daenerys Targeryen/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia)/Allyria Dayne, Jon Snow/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia)
Series: Stories of Nights and Daynes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672651
Comments: 129
Kudos: 200





	1. Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> Jon Dayne looks exactly like Jon Snow portrayed by Kit Harrington. Jaehaerys Targaryen is another person, who´s fate will be revealed chapter 2. Pairings are meant to be Jon Dayne/Dany/Rhae/Allyria!

_**Chapter 1: Dusk** _

“All stars fall at dawn, but rise again at Dusk.” 

* * *

The Red Keep was a beautiful sight today, as the sun shone high above him. The sky was filled with big white clouds, filled like the tummies of rich lords. It was hot, at least under the training armor he was wearing. Jon wanted nothing more than to jump in the big pool of water where Rhae probably spent the day. Maybe if he saw Egg the two of them could spend the night at the beach with some wine. Dany and Rhae would probably join them too. Not that his father had to know.

The city King´s landing was loud, as everyone wanted to enjoy the good weather. Traders on the market screamed as if it was their last moment on earth to sell fools what they found in lands from far away. It had rained in the last couple of days, so the children were happy to play in the mud the stormy weather left behind, while their parents lectured them to keep their clothes clean.

His stance was impregnable, the swinging of the sword in his hands fluidly, his movement balanced. Still, Jon´s face touched the mud under him as he fell. The blood in his mouth mingled with the sandy dirt. The young boy instantly spat it out, but made no movement to get up. He did everything right – why would he still lose?

The training was always harder than the day before. When Jon went to bed Rhae often gave him some self-made herbal paste to ease the pain of his joints and reduce the blue spots of his skin. If Jon didn´t knew better, he might have thought that his father was a sadistic swordsmen having fun destroying him during the spars. His father stood mere meters away from him, now finally reaching down to him. Jon´s eyes filled with tears, he neither wanted to disappoint his father nor look like a fool in public. With a mindset like this would he truly ever reach the point of being called _The Sword of the Morning_?

Arthur was quiet for a long time, before speaking in a calm tone, “I know what you are feeling Jon. You are frustrated that you lost and that´s okay son.”

He waited a couple of seconds, but Jon did not react, “Hold on to this anger of losing and let it be the muscle in your back which makes you stand up again. It´s a sign that you have not given up yet.”

“It´s so hard father.”, Jon waited shortly to start sobbing profusely, “What did I do wrong? Why would I still lose? Why can´t I , like you, beat my father at ten and four name days?”, Jon whispered, his eyes red from the tears spilled.

His father sat down next to him, not caring about the looks everyone around him was throwing at them. “My father was not a swordsman Jon… it was easy for me to win Dawn in a fair battle from him. It wasn´t really an accomplishment at all. And it does not matter as he and I are different persons, just as much as you and I are not the same. No matter what these fools may think or tell you Jon, I see a far greater swordsman in you than myself.”, the tone of pride sent shivers through Jon´s body.

“You are only saying that to make me stand up.”, Jon murmured defeated.

“Maybe. But did I ever lie to you? Now stand up Jon Dayne. There is no way to go but forward, or have you ever seen someone walk backwards his whole life?”, after Jon finally lifted his head to look at this fathers face he saw him smiling, “And if you cannot stand up on your own, remember the people both friends and foes looking at you.”

After Jon let out a deep breath he moved his head to look at the fence surrounding the yard used for spars. When his eyes found those of Princess Daenerys she let out a very unladylike scream, “Stand up Jon! Stand up! Stand up! Stand up you idiot!” Dany pounded her hands on the woods of the fence every time a word left her mouth.

With a smile on his lips Jon finally stood again, “Father, will it ever be not impossible for me to get the sword from you?”

Arthur simply shook his head, “We cannot know if you don´t try. However, Jon you are forgetting what Maester Pycelle taught you. Nothing is impossible, just _highly improbable_.”

Jon couldn´t help but groan before chuckling. “I remember your jokes to have been better when I was boy.”

“Quit your antics.”, his father may have said sternly, but Jon knew that he too was trying to hold his laugher, “Common Jon, advance. If you call yourself a man already than bring it on. Show me what you are capable of!”

* * *

“You remember the day the stars really fell?”, Dany asked him, sucking on an orange. He and her were ten and one name days back then. It was a warm summer night. Dany sneaked out of the Red Keep with a small cake and some oranges. They have both lain in the soft green grass in the gardens of the Keep watching the stars. And true to Jon´s House they were moving very fast at the sky like little birds. It was truly astonishing. Even though the young Dayne knew that the princess was only afraid of the thunder during a storm, she was adamant to hold his hands. Jon was about to respond when the door opened abruptly.

“How many of those did you eat today already dear sister?”, Rhae looked at her in disbelief, while walking to the table in the middle of Jon´s chamber. Rhae and Dany called each other sisters, because they grew up together. Both were raised by King Rhaegar and Queen Elia after Danys true mother, late Queen Rhaella died. Well they called themselves sister as long as they didn´t annoy each other too much…

The princess looked at her with a grimace, “It´s only my third. And muna gave it to me!”

“So you would stay quiet and wouldn´t continue to fight the teachings of the maester.”, a grin formed on all of their faces.

Dany pouted, “Is it my fault that Maester Trollhead always dismisses my corrections of his stories? I cannot believe he called Daeron Targaryen a fool! The man conquered Dorne!”

Even though Jon was trained in the art of the swordsmanship from a very young age his fondness of books never faltered. The room around him would always change depending on the book he was reading. Jon often let his fantasies free, imagining himself as Aegon the Conqueror or Aemon the Dragon Knight. There were two large shelfs in his room displaying just a small amout of the books he has already read. While his comprehension level sometimes did not understand the words, there was always Rhae to teach him the meanings.

Jon loved to remember these moments of absolute peace…

_“What does conquering mean?”, a very young Jon Dayne asked, averting his eyes from the book he war reading, furrowing his brows. His head was settled in the lap of Rhae. They would only ever do this when they were far away in the garden so that no one could see them._

_“Well if you fight for something, like lands, you may keep them after winning the war.”, Rhaenys smiled at the stoic face Jon was making. After some minutes of different grimaces, Jon made while he tried to fully comprehend the meaning, Jon simply nodded his head._

_“Okay, I think I know what conquering means. But what is war?”_

_Rhaenys simply jiggled at the frowning Jon._

The only one to ever find them during this time was Dany. After that she was adamant that Jon should also lay in her lap. Other than Rhaenys who enjoyed reading the book with him, Dany was often more occupied with his hair.

Jon still remembered the face she made after his father cut it very short like his own.

“Well of course. Daeron may have fought Dorne and even won, but he was never able to keep it. Aegon the Conquerer reigned over the lands he **conquered** but Daeron did not. He as well as all the men with him died.”, Rhaenys lectured the sour looking Dany.

The offended princess finally looked over to Jon and woke him out of his musings, “Jon what do you think?” She obviously wanted him on her side. Both princesses narrowed their eyes and studied him.

The young Dayne pondered for a couple of seconds before finally saying, “Well Rhaenys taught me the word ´to conquer´. And I remember that she said that he who fights for lands and wins the war may keep them.”

“You little-“

“But then again, one could say, that while Daeron might have conquered Dorne for a couple of weeks, he was a fool for trying, as the quest was highly improbable to bear fruits.”, Jon smiled as both the princesses were somewhat pleased with that answer.

Rhae narrowed her eyes again, “Ever the diplomat Jon.”, and punched him on the arm.

“What was that for?”, Jon let out a yelp.

“For being you.”, they both smiled at him. Jon loved it. Their smiles could warm his heart on the darkest days and make him feel complete after getting punched in the training yard the whole time. Well, both princesses knew too, that he couldn´t deny them anything if they simply smiled and asked for something from him. Not that he minded though.

* * *

“Why aren´t you sparring with Egg?”, a Dany of the age of ten and three questioned him, dusting off her beautiful white dress. Jon wouldn´t have wanted to stand up yet, but the princess had to be at the castle again for her teachings. The boulder they sat on was their little spot to dream and meet up without anyone noticing. Only Rhae and Egg knew of it as well. The big stone lay at the border of a small wood. You could watch the Blackwater Bay while enjoying the chirps of the birds around. The grass beneath them was soft and they often had small feasts between the four of them here.

“Lord Connington and the King wouldn´t like that, at least that´s what father told me.”, Jon now stood next to her. They both started to walk.

“But you always love to train with Egg! He even calls you his brother like I and Rhae are calling each other sister. I will tell brother Rhaegar to stop being stupid!” Dany stomped her foot on the ground. However, she forgot her very high and elegant shoes and lost her balance. Jon instantly caught her. Daenerys used that moment to squeeze him tightly, so that his lung may not breathe.

Uneasy Jon looked around, searching the surroundings for people who may watch them. After being sure that there was no one of the common folk around he put his arms around the princess.

“It is unfair! You are a Dayne and your father was once brother´s best friend. Why wouldn´t he like you there?”

Since Jon didn´t know the answer either he just shrugged, “I can ask father, he will know. Dany… we have to get back to the castle.”

“No, we will go to the spar of Egg and you will fight him.”, Dany bossily declared, as if she never heard his words.

“I don´t think that´s a good idea prin-“, she snaked out of the hug, took his hand and started running towards the fields used for all kinds of arms.

Jon often trained the entire day. If there weren´t any stable duties for him or classes of the Maester to attend he would spar against everyone he found. Every foe was an opportunity for him to learn new tricks to surprise his father. Not that it ever worked. Nevertheless, people of all ages always sought him to spar.

It was common knowledge to the folk that the young Dayne aspired to become the next Sword of the Morning. And how could he not – for his father was Ser Arthur Dayne himself! Maidens and old warriors alike loved watching him from a very young age. Books may give him an idea, but the sparring ground would always be the place to put these thoughts into action.

And even if it was highly improbable for him to ever defeat his father Jon considered himself to be good with the sword. After beating the man of arms his father gave him Dusk, the sword used by the last Dayne King, Vorian Dayne, the Sword of the Evening. It did not matter to Jon that he may now never hold Dawn now, the sword his father wielded at the Tower of Joy to defend the late Queen Lyanna and her son Jaehaerys. It was unheard of even for him after all the stories his father told of House Dayne that one could wield both.

Dusk shimmered purple in the sun light. Dusk and Dawn were the two ancestral swords of House Dayne. Both made of different fallen stars leading to one being purple like the sky at dusk and the other bone white like stars before dawn. Their banner shows it: A white sword crossing a white star on purple ground.

Dusk was Jon´s holy treasure. The sword worked perfectly for him and every day for next weeks he picked it up, unsheathed it right after waking up and before sleep to remember himself, that his father truly gifted it to him. No matter the words Lord Connington called him, nothing changed the big smile on his face. He polished the already clean swords for days for only after Rhae called him a simpleton he stopped.

Upon his arrival Egg, short for Aegon Targaryen, fifth of his name and heir of the Iron Throne, screamed “Jon! I won you know? Against Rhae, she was all this grumpy after her spear dropped to the ground! I need an enemy worthy of a King-to-be, you wanna´ spar?”

Aegon could be a little overbearing sometimes. The arrogance he displayed was nothing but a childish pride he had due to his standing. _It was natural_ , Jon thought, _It´s not like he´s looking down on you. He is the crown prince and has to act like it. Not being prideful of the feats he accomplished at his young age would seem insecure. He wouldn´t look like a king, if it wasn´t for the small snob in him._

He and Egg were like brothers and his father often compared them to himself and King Rhaegar when they were just boys. Always fooling around with each other while playing in the dirt, riding in the Kingswood to learn how to hunt or to measure oneself to the other by sparring with swords or shooting arrows with the bow. Every time they both fought each other with the sword, the yard became full of the young maiden of the keep. Egg only had to flash a small smile at them and they all would cheer for him. The young Dayne on the other hand always had Rhae and Dany to applaud him.

Jon would always remember the sweet orange juice and finest chocolate cakes when he was invited to play with the royal children. Maybe that´s when Dany got addicted to oranges?

Aegon even started to call him brother one day, only to be lectured by the Septa watching over them. He never used the word in the public again, only when they were alone or with the princesses.

The crown prince and Jon often sat down at the old weirwood tree close to the beach. It´s red leaves intrigued both Aegon and him. A balcony made of sand stone was built so one could either pray or look onto the Blackwater Bay. Beneath them was a small beach they oftentimes swam at.

Egg always started their meetings with talking about his day. The meetings, oh how Egg hated the meetings he had to attend. And if his stories were true, Jon would have despised them too.

“And can you believe it? Every small thing that happens in this realm, they talk about it for hours! I am not lying – hours! When a Lord dies of old age they do it. When a bannerman is killed they talk about it. **When Lord Connington farts they talk about it!** ”, Egg only ever spoke with his crude tongue with him. It made them both chuckle. “You know, when I am King we will do no such boring meetings!”, Egg declared before standing up.

“ _We_?”, Jon asked in with a questioning face.

“Of course! Brother, you will be my Hand of the King!”, Egg now held his hand out, waiting for Jon to take it.

The young Dayne nodded and stood up himself, “ **Always!** ”. He took the hand of Egg and they both looked out onto the sea, where dusk swallowed the last lights of the day and stars rose anew.

However not everyone liked Jon. The comments of the high Lords and Ladies, as well as Jon Connington hurt the young Dayne deeply. He always thought that he was liked by both noble and the common folk. But it was nothing but a façade the Lords and Ladies wore when his father was close or one of the royal children. Otherwise he knew it – the bastard of Starfall, that´s what he was in their eyes. Their smiles always lost the happiness and became smugly when his father excused himself from the feast. He wasn´t born in a consumed marriage and Jon knew they ridiculed him for it. Sometimes he wanted nothing more but to just throw his fists at them, but that wouldn´t change their opinion – only solidify it. So Jon kept his head high, walked out and cried alone on his bed. He wouldn´t give them the satisfaction of losing his temper.

After the first time Jon Connington was heard calling him the Usurper´s dog´s son, his father drew his sword and was about to cut the man´s head of if not for Barristan Selmy the Bold. King Rhaegar did nothing that day and Jon knew, the Lords would never stop until the day he left King´s Landing.

“Jon aren´t you going to grab your sword and spar with me! Use two I need a challenge!”, Aegon waved his word at him, “Hurry, before the Septa drags me to my dance lessons!”

Dany clapped him on the back and climbed atop of the wooden fence next to Rhae. She did not seem to care about her dress who got dirty in the process. When Rhae noticed his presence her face got softer.

“Could you just please beat him so his ass touches the ground? He has been obnoxious this whole time. Puffing his chest like a proud rooster.”, Rhae said, punching him on the arm. “You know how insufferable Egg becomes after winning against someone older than him. Unluckily I was the dumb person to lose.”

Jon unsheathed Dusk and took another sword from the stands. Both he, the young Dayne and Egg Targaryen were circling each other.

“May the better one win!”, Aegon declared before raising his swords and attacking Jon.

* * *

“So you let him win again, Dayne?”, Ser Jaime´s voice filled the room behind him.

Jon never understood the hate Jaime Lannister received. True, the man could be very prideful, but who of the noble Lords wasn´t? He took a liking of the Lion, as they both were set aside by everyone else. _We are both outcasts_ , Jon thought. Surprisingly in turn Ser Jaime also enjoyed his company. This was odd, given that Ser Jaime never really liked anybody. Rather he simply accepted everyone else´s existence.

It only started after Jon asked his father about all the other members of the Kingsguard. To be brash, they were all pretty boring. The exception was the Kingslayer. The young Dayne still didn´t understand the slurs after his father explained the reason behind the name of Ser Jaime. In his eyes, he did the right thing by saving all the people of King´s Landing. He even got pardoned by the King too!

“I am on your side on this subject Jon, it is truly honorable for a man to choose what has to be done over what is the easiest. But he broke an oath nonetheless. What do you learn out of his situation?”, Arthur Dayne spoke in a calm voice, being seated next to Jon under the Orange Tree in the gardens of the Red Keep. It was a hot day and Jon just went swimming with Dany, Rhae, and Egg. They were both eating one of the oranges Dany was adamant were the best thing to have ever been created.

“That people are stupid?”, Jon did not have a clue, so he spoke freely what his mind thought.

His father smiled and chuckled lightly, “They are yes. But that was not the point I wanted to make. Always think about who you really want to serve. Don´t take oaths lightly, Ser Jaime will confirm my words. Once spoken you dedicate yourself to them. Before you take this big step of trust try to really get to know who you are about to serve.”

Jon respected Ser Jaime a lot. To him he was like a very old elder brother. The young Dayne was also fond of the fact that Jaime didn´t have to hide his liking for Jon, as he already got ridiculed. When his father wasn´t there to help him out, Ser Jaime would train with him, show new tricks or teach him his understanding of the world. The lion often used more crude words for his surroundings, but Jon knew they were true nonetheless. While his father always wanted Jon to be critical with everything around him, his older brother wanted him to either not be critical at all and just enjoy the moment or be completely cynical. When Jon asked how to decide between these two, Ser Jaime only laughed, claiming that the young Dayne would learn soon enough.

His older brother also helped him with acquiring new books. When Lord Connington was in the Castle Jon could not visit the large library of the Red Keep. If the Lord only saw him he would be thrown out of it. Ser Jaime took it upon himself to deliver the books Jon wanted to read.

“Of course I let him win. Chances are higher I will get to be at the feast with Connington and his Grace there.”

“Smart one, but wouldn´t be knocking the crown prince on his arse be a better prize than a stupid feast with even more lackeys trying to get into the good grace of the mighty King? Both princesses would surely give you a kiss on the cheek for making their brother look like a fool.”, Ser Jaime asked raising one of his brows.

“Yes but I haven´t eaten a chocolate cake in what seems years!”

“I never took you for a simpleton like the others.”


	2. Epiphany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heritage of Jon, learning with Jaime and conversation with Egg!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dusk and Dawn are no greatswords in this fic. I want to let my readers have their own creativity how they look. They are the ancestral swords of House Dayne. The first one purple, the second white. I have changed some small words in CH1, nothing to exciting. Changed the summary so people stop asking about Jaehaerys Targaryen until this chapter were things do clear up.

_**Chapter 2: Epiphany** _

The world was cruel. It took Jon many years to finally understand it. This epiphany started when he and King Rhaegar talked for the first time. One couldn´t really call it a talk, it was rather just five words which the King muttered under his breath so only Jon heard it.

“It should have been you.”

Back then, the young Dayne was not able to comprehend these words. Only after his father told him about his birth Jon finally understood their meaning. It all began at the Tower of Joy.

Jon would need to be deaf to have never heard of the famous story of Arthur Dayne defending Lyanna Stark and the prince and beating 4 men on his own. However, the young Dayne never heard it from his father lips. Every time he asked about it, his father would make a remorseful face of shame instead of the pride the people expected him to wear.

When Jon told Arthur about King Rhaegar´s words he nodded and asked his son to sit down. The face of his father spoke volumes, he was angry at first, but soon the rage turned to bitterness and sorrow. His clenched fists relaxed.

Jon could only look to the floor as his father was about to cry – something Jon only had seen after first picking up two swords in the training yard. He stood up from his stair and hugged his father deeply, still not knowing what truly made him feel this way.

After a couple of minutes just embracing each other his father nodded his head, “Okay…”. After Jon sat back down and looked in the red face of his father the tale began. It shattered the young Dayne´s world. Jon Dayne, son of Arthur Dayne was in reality the son of the dead Ashara Dayne and Eddard Stark, Warden of the North. And everybody but him seemed to know.

“Lyanna Starks screams saved me Jon. Not my swordsmanship. Otherwise Howland Reed would have stuck his knife through my throat and killed me. The Queen birthed the healthy looking babe Jaehaerys Targaryen, but when Reed, Stark and I finally got to the top of the tower she was already hallucinating and preparing to die. Stark ran to her and took the babe out of her hands. Her joyful eyes were dull and sweat was forming all over her body. Lyanna kept repeating the name of the babe until her last breath.

As Starfall was close to the tower Stark and Reed agreed to go there as the babe had to get to safety. Both of them finally understood that the rebellion was for nothing. Lyanna Stark hadn´t been abducted, but rather went with Rhaegar willingly. Not that it mattered as the uprising has already fallen apart after her Grace won at the Trident.

When we finally arrived at my ancestral home, wet nurses ran to me, saying that my sister Ashara Dayne has birthed a little boy of the seed of Lord Stark called…”, his father halted, looking at him, “Jon Dayne. I am so sorry, Jon, I just… I couldn´t…”

The truth hurt a lot. That day Jon finally understood the slurs that were thrown at him all the time or how his father could have a son when the Queensguard was forbidden to sire children.

The young Dayne had to swallow hard, but still no words could leave his mouth. A shiver ran down through his body, his eyes were wide open, staring at the floor like if he was searching for a lost Silver Stag. His lungs were breathing fast and soon he sobbed. Jon did not know when he started crying or for that matter stopped – he only felt his father embracing him, apologizing again. His tears were still burning a trail down his cheeks.

“So… I killed my mother?”, Jon stated rather than ask. He felt weak and raw, his mind was unclear – thinking did not work that moment.

“No, No, No, No Jon you did not.”, his father instantly said, “You mother, my sister, was a sickly woman. Upon seeing you she smiled. Gods… the last time I saw her smiling was years before. Ashara adored you with all of her being.”

“She would have been a great mother.”, Arthur added, smiling to himself.

“Why did I not grow up in the North?”, Jon said accusingly, finally connecting the dots.

“Ned Stark had married Catelyn Tully and was expecting a second son, Robb Stark – “

“But why did he leave mother?!”, Jon cut him off. His face was red of anger, not directed at Arthur, but at Eddard Stark, his sire.

“I do not know if he really loved your mother, you will have to ask that question himself.”, his father took a deep breath to calm himself, “I only know that he left your mother for that Tully woman. I think it was a marriage to secure the Riverlands in favor of the rebellion. When Eddard heard the news of your birth he looked both sad and happy at the same time. However, he did not want you to come north with him. As you were the firstborn son he feared Catelyn would see you as a danger to their heir, Robb Stark. Eddard was afraid what she may do to you. And he didn´t want to raise him as his bastard as Ashara would never forgive him. So he gave you to me, the brother of your mother. I hope that one day you can forgive me Jon.”

A unpleasant quietness settled between them. Jon thought long about he just heard.

“I don´t think I can forgive you father, for there is nothing you have to feel sorry about.”, Jon shook his head. While this revelation certainly changed specific views for Jon, it did not change the fact that Arthur Dayne was his father. He couldn´t care less who sired him, if the person threw him away like the leftover of an eaten apple _. At least his mother loved him_ , _after all these years of questioning her existence he finally knew she really had loved him,_ Jon thought, _and he still had a father who adored him like if he was his own_.

“I see your face Jon, don´t think too much of Eddard Stark´s actions. Maybe if you speak to him one day you might understand.”

“I do not ever want to talk to him.”, Jon muttered. The conversation got quiet as feelings had to settle. The young Dayne tried to organize his mind and breathed out deeply.

“I still don´t understand her Grace´s words though.”, normality settled between him and his father again. Jon would have a lot of sleepless nights before accepting the truth of his heritage, but did not want to think about it right now.

His father nodded, “As you may have heard, Jaehaerys Targaryen third of his name died very young. At Starfall both of you lay in a special room designated to shield you from the others – a safety measure. However, cutthroats were able to unlock the door. I do not know how and to this day after years of investigating still no one knows who sent them. They killed Jaehaerys Targaryen, I think they knew which babe to stab because of the golden crib he laid in. Both of you looked very similar. Your crib was much more mundane I believe. Neither I nor Lord Stark were able to protect the prince. I could only bring a mutilated corpse to my best friend Rhaegar Targaryen who waited for his healthy son in King´s Landing.

The loss of Lyanna and Jaehaerys broke him and he hated me and himself for not protecting them well enough. In stories Rhaegar is described as solemn, but happy nonetheless. He would play the harp for hours and the whole Red Keep would swoon. Death changes a man and his Grace became bitter. I cannot remember a day where smiled after I brought Jaehaerys to him. His face only darkened after I asked to leave the Kingsguard to raise you. He did not allow me to, for he said that I did not sire you and therefore broke no oath. He legitimized you too under the promise of forfeiting all rights to Winterfell. The King still holds all his hatred and it seems he now faults you too for Jaehaerys death, not that you could have changed anything.”

_So that´s why the Kingsguard and close to everyone dislikes me – simply because his Grace does. I always wondered why the normally kind Ser Barristan Selmy chose to ignore all of my questions…_

Jon kept quiet, pondering about what he had heard.

“I feel like it really should have been me the cutthroats killed… The prince would still live...”, Jon murmured.

“Don´t say that. It does not matter.”

“Of course it does! I live and the prince is dead!”, the young Dayne all but screamed in disbelief.

“I wouldn´t want to change it. The princesses and prince neither, they love you and as do I. We cannot switch the past as it is history. Learn from it my son and live for today. Today is a gift for that is why it´s called present. You are here now and the prince is not.”, Arthur said calmly, “Do not pity the dead Jon and don´t feel guilty for things that are out of your power to change. Accept it and move on.”

“I´m going to protect them all father, Aegon, Dany, Rhae. I will make up for the death of Jaehaerys Targaryen and honor him by serving the crown.”, Arthur could see the tightened fists of his son becoming white, “Father, I want to be the best person I can possibly be.”, Jon finally looked up, with determination in his eyes.

“You will be my son, I know it. It does not matter what they call you Jon. You are going to determine who you are.”

“Ashara Dayne´s trueborn son, Lord Stark´s bastard, Jon Sand, Jon Dayne… for all I know it´s all the same – me. Father, I am going to show them what happens when a star rises above all.”

His father smiled at him proudly and ruffled through the long locks of Jon´s hair, “And if I ever hear someone calling you bastard again I will cut his head cleanly off.”

* * *

  


“Common Dagger of the Day!”, Jaime smirked after beating him at the spar – as usual. Jon could not remember the last time he even had a chance to overcome his older brother. To make the situation even more dire, the lion took a liking to taunt him every single time the training sword fell on the dirty floor they trained on.

The young Dayne raised his brows, “Dagger? Of the day? I truly thought you had a way with words, Jam.” Both of them sniggered, before Jaime bowed exaggerated.

“I only wanted to call you with your rightful title. For as you one day will wield both Dawn and Dusk, the people might combine the Sword of the _Morning_ and _Evening_ to _Day_. Can´t really call you a sword yet as your manhood is probably shorter than your finger – thus Dagger of the Day!”, his older brother couldn´t hold his laughter after looking at Jon´s disturbed face, “Don´t make such a face, I am merely stating facts.”

Jon´s whole body got warmer, he blushed. His beet red face probably did not help the situation as Jaime laughed even harder. Jon glared at his older brother. The young Dayne cursed under his breath and threw away one of the training swords. The other one he took into both if his hands and pointed it at the lion. “You became better at jesting than I thought dear Jam. I might as well wipe that smile out of you face!”

 _Only one hit to shut him up_ , Jon thought, _I only have to hit him one single time!_ Jon readjusted his grip on the sword, holding it tightly. He took the tension out of his shoulders before breathing out slowly and drawing air into his lungs. _We sparred so many times, I know how Jaime fights._ The young swordsman closed his eyes. _Jaime gets lazy during the end of a fight. If his opponent is not strong enough to hold his own, Jam often sneers and becomes cocky, losing a bit of his reflexes and creativity with the blade. That´s the moment I strike him._

Jon opened his eyes to see Jaime offer a salute with mock seriousness. They started to circle each other.

“What´s gotten into your mind now Dagger? Did you thought about the taste of mud in your mouth after I beat you again?”

“I think your hair will get a shade darker today.”, Jon answered steeling his mind.

“Is that supposed to make me feel – “, before Jam could end his sentence, the young Dayne lunged at him.

Jon struck lazily at the torso of his older brother. Jaime parried sharply, frowning at the sloppiness of the attack and thrusted at the Jon. The boy moved out of the way of the blade and parried it, before slashing in a vertical line. The lion only scoffed bringing his own blade up and successfully defended himself from Jon´s sword.

“I thought you wanted to wipe that smile of my face? With such ridiculous attacks nothing of the sort will happen.”

The banter fell on deaf ears as Jon ignored everything around him. Only Jaime sword and his sword mattered. Everything else was blocked by his mind. The young Dayne had entered a state of sheer determination and concentration. He had no use for the unnecessary information.

The lion only shook his head and slashed with his sword at Jon. The Dayne sidestepped just enough as the blade passed a hairs breath from his face. _I wanted to be sloppy, not look like I have a death wish._ The both of them traded quick blows, before Jon tried to strike at Jaime´s feet, intentionally aiming to short. The blade connected to nothing and the two swordsmen circled each other again.

Jaime scoffed and Jon could see his muscles relaxing. The lion stopped walking altogether and just stood opposite of him. _Good, arrogance will make him slow._ The young Dayne used a quick slash upwards to open up Jaime´s front. The lion´s arrogance played right into his hands: His older brother scoffed and slowly raised his own sword to parry downwards. **_Now_**. Jon used this moment to this fullest extent and put all of his power to make the strike harder than it looked like in the beginning. Jaime´s sword was pushed back a little further than normally and Jon instantly kicked into the knight´s stomach, doubling him over. The young Dayne used the momentum of his body to slash horizontally at his older brother. The maneuver had caught the lion off guard and while Jaime, who finally recovered his wits, was on his way to block the Jon´s sword, the younger swordsmen changed the trajectory of his sword slightly. The blunt side of the blade hit Jaime´s hand and made him drop the sword.

Breathing hard, the tip of Jon´s sword was brought to the neck of his older brother who looked at him proudly.

“You finally…”, Jaime breathed deeply, still recovering from the hard kick, “… you finally did it… And here I thought that I would never see the skill I always expected you to have…”

“Yield.”, Jon himself could not talk more than one word, his head was spinning, his concentration coming to an end. He was exhausted and still couldn´t fully comprehend what he just achieved _. I beat him_. _I won against Jaime fucking Lannister._

His opponent let out a slight laugh, “I yield you little shit. Heard me? I finally said it, now sheathe your sword.”

Jon´s legs gave out and he let himself fall onto the dirty ground, the training blade laying besides him. He looked at the cloudy, grey sky and wiped the sweat of his face. “Seven hells, I did it.”

His intention was not to say the words aloud, but somehow his mouth wouldn´t oblige.

“Aye. Now get you shit together. Just because you learned to fight both gracefully and dirty doesn´t mean you should take root on this muddy ground. If you don´t display the same skill tomorrow or tell anybody but your father that you beat the mighty Kingslayer I will make you one head short.”

  


* * *

  


Jon never really got to know his family. He knew their names of course since House Dayne became very small over the last decades. He had a cousin, Eldric Dayne, who was only twelve name days old. The young boy reigned over Starfall anyways, with the help of two maester.

Jon envied his cousin. It was a bad character trait and Jon despised feeling that way, but he could not help it. Starfall did not matter to him, as he never saw the castle, but people often compared Eldric to Jon. His cousin was born to rule the lands of his family and naturally gifted with the sword. It was all but a fact that Eldric would wield Dawn one day. Jon was terrified of losing Dusk to Eldric too. To be overshadowed by his cousin and therefore losing the love of his father was one of Jon´s deepest fears.

Then there was of course his father Arthur and Jon´s aunt Allyria who he had yet to meet.

His father always praised her in high tones. She had a very sharp mind – the art of words came easy to her. Allyria excelled at politics. Arthur described the young woman as thoughtful, but still fast to make decisions ultimately leading to her goals with ease. If she wanted something, Allyria wouldn´t stop before obtaining what she dearly sought. Just like him, his aunt seemed to love books and had a keen sense of strategy. She had to be quiet the lady for his father to compliment her when she was just three years older than Jon.

Lastly, there was Ser Gerold Dayne or Darkstar as he called himself. Jon wished he had never met the man who only sowed doubt in his mind.

Ser Gerold envied his father or so he was told. Jon could not entirely wrap his head around the stories surrounding both of them, but he understood the gist. Ser Darkstar thirsted for the fame of the Sword of the Morning, wielder of Dawn.

He was a spiteful man with angry eyes and a bitter face. Nevertheless, they young Dayne would describe the Ser as good looking. Despite his pretty face and actually formidable skill with the sword, his life was dictated by jealousy of his cousin, Ser Arthur Dayne. He often searched for glory, hoping that people would finally give him the cheers and looks he though he deserved.

While the young Dayne had always thought the title Darkstar to be absolutely ridiculous and inflated, he still admired the years of training Ser Gerold put into swordsmanship. The knight was truly one of the best he had ever seen, maybe only second to both Jam and his father. His movements were like those of water, fluidly, but still deadly like the hard waves of the sea. His stance was impeccable and Jon could not see an error in his style no matter how many spars he watched. _But the admiration was one sided_ , Jon recalled.

Ser Gerold Dayne had only one word to say to Jon and he repeated it every single time they met…

“ _Pathetic_.”

His words were poison for Jon´s determination and ambition.

The young Dayne questioned his own swordsmanship that night. And the next night. And the night after that one. However, Jon soon got to know that the fault did not lay at him, but at Ser Gerold himself. He despised him for being Arthur Dayne´s son and for wielding one of the two swords made out of fallen stars, Dusk. Ser Gerold probably wanted it for himself to obtain the name of _The Sword of the Evening_ or maybe he just hated Jon´s guts because he saw him as Eddard Stark´s bastard – a stain that was legitimized and now wears the name Dayne. 

  


* * *

  


“Did you ever thought about what our relationship would be like, if I wasn´t a prince?”, Aegon asked somberly, sipping on the wine he had brought for the both of them.

Jon and Egg sat on top of the wall and overlooked the sea before them. The sun dipped just below the horizon as the last lights of the day were swallowed by the darkness of the night, painting the sky in beautiful colors of red and purple. The puffed up clouds seemed to hold the last tints of golden sunshine. Seagulls sung songs of lands from far away while he and Egg enjoined the dornish wine. Out here no one noticed them, it was their location of true fraternity. Where they could be open to each other, not minding their words or actions and could truly let their souls wander.

It was still summer, the air was moist with a faint breeze coming from the sea. He and Egg both loved the sunset – it was a sign from the gods, that no matter what happened during the day, it would always end beautifully.

“I suppose we would talk more. Spar more. Ride more. Live together.”, Jon gazed at the horizon, thinking about the question.

“We would race each other on different boats to the lands of Essos, Sothoryos and what lays behind Mossovy.”, they both smiled without looking at each other.

“Aye, a great competition it would be, but I fear you´re not a worthy opponent, dear Egg.”, the young Dayne jested.

“At least I can find the way to Essos. You would surely forget your food and had to sail back.”, Egg countered, both of them sniggering. A pleasant tranquility settled between the both of them.

“Dany and Rhae might follow us as well.”

“They definitely would. We could tell them today that I do not care about the Iron Throne at all and both of them would bribe the next fisherman to get us to Essos. Might aswell invite this aunt of yours, Ser Arthur said she is a beauty.”, Aegon smiled, “Sometimes I wish the world was simpler for me, you know Jon? When I was little I hoped we both could travel the world with Ser Arthur and see the wonders our own. Cause mischief like in our childhood only to be lectured by your father.”

They snorted while their minds filled with these nostalgic memories.

“Aye, maybe when we are both old and senile, we might as well die during an adventure. Better than in a bed I suppose.”, Jon offered, to which Egg nodded his head.

“I really want to see Valyria. The Great Moraq. I want to wear one of those silly monkey hats of Yi-Ti and climb the high mountains to see the Five Forts with my own eyes. I want to fight pirates near the Summer Isles or clash against the brindled man of Sothoryos. I´d like to see the dark city of Asshai were dragons are still supposed to live. Or kill a basilisk and skin it.

“Maybe even visit the yellow King in Carcosa to see his magic.”, Jon has always wondered what magic truly was.

“You think there are really men with wings there?”

“I don´t know, sounds silly, but then again, dragons have lived in this world for thousands of years.”, the young Dayne answered, “We could take a swim in the Bleeding Sea, fight the men with green skin of the thousand isles.”

“We would probably count them too, to see if the name speaks truth.”, Egg joked, “What do you think lays west of Westeros and east of Mossovy?”

“Something truly magnificent I suppose.”

“Aye.”, when Jon looked at his brother he saw tears in his eyes. _The burden of being born an heir. He either has to forsake his duty or go through with it, living a life he doesn´t want._

When tears fell down Egg´s cheeks, Jon put his arm around him and they both looked at the waves crashing into the charcoal stones of the shore.

“I really want nothing more but to leave Jon, you know? Pack my things, get my sisters and just leave these lands behind.”, Aegon´chin trembled as he was about to cry, “I don´t want to rule. I am not made for it and this live is not worthwhile just sitting in a damn castle listening to every single plague of a country with men I could care less about. Do you think I´m selfish?”

Jon shook his head, “I believe all of us have something they want to do with their lives. It is up to us to decide if we truly want to go through with these plans. It doesn´t make you selfish for wanting to live your life after your own ideas.”

“We decide our own fate and not the gods. That´s what Rhae always told me.”

“She is rather direct with that, but aye, essentially what I think too.”

Egg wiped the tears out of his face, “Than I am sure of my decision. I cannot let duty decide my entire life without me having part in it. If I have to rule then so be it, but I at least want to see those lands we spoke of before settling here. I will go on an adventure with you brother. Not when we are old and senile, but soon. Nothing can stand in our way and truly I don´t care what father and mother might say. Imagine the joy we two would have.”

Aegon smiled again and Jon joined him. The stars had settled on the sky and they both looked upwards, admiring their beauty.

“Promise me brother… we are going to go on an adventure, aren´t we? And after that we will rule Westeros together.”, Egg looked right into his eyes.

“Aye, we will.”, Jon grinned at him while Egg grinned back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter in 2 days, where we will do a time skip to the beginning of the Game of Thrones (2-3 years from now). Many already known characters will be introduced, so that the game can begin! Jaime looks the same as in the series, Nikolaj Coster-Waldau did a great job.
> 
> Picture: The fight at the tower of joy by Joshua Cairós © Fantasy Flight Games


	3. Princessguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream, love and more love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed: CH1 - Changed the word "valyrian" to describe Dawn and Dusk to "ancestral". They are no valyrian swords as FFnet users have pointed out.  
> CH2 - Added sentences, Ned looks less evil, Arthur says that he had to leave Ashara as marriage secured the Riverlands to their cause.  
> Ch2 - added the picture I forgot.

**_ Chapter 3: Princessguard _ **

The world around Jon was pitch black. The Dayne looked at the sky, as the stars might give him an idea where he was. He saw nothing however. It was no use, Jon could not even determine if it was day or night, since dark clouds filled the sky, neither letting the moon, nor the sun lighten up his surroundings. He huffed and turned his head, scanning the area. 

There were mountains out of which´s top only more black smoke rose, to eclipse everything in darkness. Red mass flowed down the summits, like molten steel in a forge. Jon held his hand in front of him and soon it was filled with grey ash, falling from the sky like rain. Lightings crashed in the distance onto the earth, followed by thunder loud enough that Jon thought he would be deaf.

 _No matter which gods to believe in, they abandoned these lands. There are no animals, big or small, no water to drink and no earth to culture._ A dead wasteland lay in front of Jon. High ruins of huge castles adorned the horizon. The broken towers high enough to be swallowed by the dark clouds above made Jon even more uneasy. What have the people done, to have the gods bring their wrath onto this civilization, completely destroying everything in their way?

Than Jon heard it – a woman was softly crying behind him. As he turned around he saw the back of a girl in a white dress cowering in the deep ash. Her clothes were ruined and bruises covered her pale skin. The ash had greyed her white hair.

The girl held herself tightly, while her sobs became louder and louder.

Jon stepped forward.

“Can I help you?”, he asked. The woman did not seem to hear him.

“A dream in dream. A truly rare sight, even for the both of us.”, a deep male voice spoke behind Jon. The young Dayne averted his gaze from the lady to face an old man behind him. He wore a raven black cloak, which looked shabby and dirty. The man had to be older than Grandmaester Pycelle. His deep wrinkles and sullen face were a sign of his age. _He looks mournful_ , Jon thought, _As if he suffered his entire live._ Just now the young Dayne finally spotted the eyes of the old man with white hair.

Jon shook his head, “What do you mean, a dream in a dream? Who are you? An ancestor? You have the purple eyes of the Daynes…”, he pondered, “Or are you a Targaryen perhaps?”

The man seemed to ignore his words, looking sorrowful at the wasteland and ruins. When he finally averted his eyes, the old man stared at Jon.

The person in front of the Dayne studied him for what felt like hours. His face did not change at all, but he opened his mouth trembling.

“I´m afraid it is not the time for you to know my name”, the voice of the old man was scratchy, but hard nonetheless, “but know this, I am not your enemy.”

Jon cocked his head, _Why does he have to speak in riddles?_

“What can I call you then?”, the young Dayne asked annoyed, turning around to the young woman again.

The old man stepped next to him, “I am nothing, but a compass for you.”

“A compass?”, Jon frowned.

“Yes, in the darkest times those who are misled, need a compass to show them the right way.”

“And I am misled?”

“Yes. As of now, that´s all I can tell you.”

“But how are you going to help if you cannot speak the complete truth?”, Jon questioned, trying to get answers from him.

“Soon you will understand.”, the old man now looked at the young woman as well.

“Can we help her?”, the Dayne asked, nodding his head in the direction of the lady.

“She does not need any, since she is about to wake up from this dream.”

Jon blinked and all of his surroundings had changed. He now stood in the middle of a huge embellished room. There was a giant bed with long pink silk sheets, the ceiling was decorated with beautiful paintings of dragons.

Through the window Jon could see a huge city, with the sun rising behind the green mountains, which seconds ago were pitch black. The towers had golden roofs and there was a giant palace in front of him. The water of the sea had a healthy shade of turquoise. A faint wind blew through the open window from the port, where ships seemed to moor.

The girl gasped loudly and sat bolt upright in her bed. Her body was covered in sweat, soaking her thin white underwear. Jon had to avert his gaze from the girl, before his eyes would betray him and look at the visible body of the young woman. He could feel warmth in his cheeks, his head blushing tremendously.

Jon heard the girl get out of bed and putting on more clothes. When the young Dayne finally glanced at her again, his eyes opened widely. _She looks like Dany_ , Jon thought.

The woman in question shakily opened the door, running outside. His extraordinary weird _compass_ followed her, Jon right behind him. They followed the girl to an even bigger room, filled with more paintings, black armors and golden dragons statues.

“Father, father!”, the girl cried breathlessly, “I had a dream! Valyria is doomed! I saw the mountains spout fire like dragons and eternal darkness swallowing all light… It is doomed, Valyria is lost to us!”

The man with white hair, who the younger girl called father, looked at her in shock, “Daenys, my sweetheart, what are you saying?”

Their voices faded away as Jon looked at the old man next to him.

“If she is Daenys the Dreamer, then we just saw the doom of Valyria right?”, the young Dayne asked, remembering the dream.

“Of that I am sure, yes.”, the old man answered bitterly.

“Why am I dreaming of this?”, a thousand questions formed in Jon´s head and most likely none would get answered by his _compass_.

“To find the right way.”

Jon scoffed loudly, he wouldn´t get any more information.

“But won´t I forget what I saw after waking up?”

“No…. and we will meet again Jon.”, the man shook his head, before looking into Jon´s eyes for the first time, “as this is not the last time you will need a compass to find your destined direction.”

Jon´s eyes opened widly, _Did I ever tell him my name?,_ the young Dayne thought.

He opened his mouth to ask another question, intrigued by everything around him, but no words came out. His mind spiraled, while his body felt like it would fall into an endless pit. Jon tried to hold onto something, but soon he only felt something soft and squishy in his hand.

* * *

When the Jon finally came to his senses, the first thing he noticed were the strands of brown hair all over his face and most obviously the warm body next to him. To make the matter even worse, the squishy parts he just groped were the breasts of the girl lying next to him. The sweet strawberry fume confirmed Jon´s fear. The girl was truly Princess Rhaenys.

Jon instantly tried to roll back in his bed, just to find its end. The loud thud of his impact on the floor most likely awoke everyone in the rooms close to his own. _If they find us like this and report it to his Grace, my head will decorate a spike on the noon_ , the Dayne knew instinctively.

Rhae groaned, “Why can´t you just simply lie in the bed a little longer you half-wit. The sun hasn´t even risen and yet. Can´t I be rewarded for sneaking here during the hour of the wolf?”

“What in the Seven hells are you doing here?”, Jon exclaimed from the floor.

“Being the first to congratulate you of course! You´re ten and seven name days and finally a man. I also wanted to give you your present!”

The young Dayne looked at her in disbelief. Rhae shrugged her shoulders,

“We are going to Winterfell soon. Father wants Egg and me to meet all Lords of these lands. You, precious Sword of the Evening, are going to come with us. Father wasn´t able to disagree with Egg and me.

“That´s my present?!”

“Well yes, you can also come back into bed and _see where things are going_.”, Rhae licked her lips, a knowing smile forming on her face. The Dayne however made no move to do so and only shook his head.

The princess still laid in the bed with her back to him. She clicked her tongue annoyed, “Why not enjoy the moment Jon, of me being next to you? Seven hells, you are even more prude than Dany. Her whole body gets red when I am still in the room while she has to undress for her drawn bath.”

Rhae snickered, “I thought Ser Arthur gave you the talk after our glorious round of playing _Round belly?”_

Jon knew _exactly_ what she was laughing about. Dany came up with the idea, which was the origin of the most awkward talk he ever had with his father. Princess Daenerys had a knack for role-playing when she was younger, meaning, she wanted to mimic the adults. Jon, Rhae and sometimes Egg joined her – not that they had a choice, as the hot-headed Dany always got what she wanted.

_That one **painful** and very **inconvenient** time she brought two big cushions with her. The white haired girl ordered her sister to put the cushion under her dress, just like she did. Rhae, who was 2 years older than the rest, simply smirked and did as she was told._

_Princess Rhaenys afterwards loudly declared, “Okay dear sister, but my partner will be Jon this time.”_

_Daenerys grimaced, she was furious, “No it is my idea so Jon will be my partner!”_

_Both princesses started to fight, each trying to find a better reason._

_“Well stupid, Jon played with you just yesterday – it´s my turn now.”, Rhae said with a honeysweet voice._

_“So what? I am the princess. I order you to let me be with him.”_

_“So am I you simpleton. You cannot order me, because I am a princess too!”_

_“I am the sister of the King and I command you – “, Dany tried, but she was cut off._

_“That´s just a complicated way of saying princess!”, Rhae exclaimed._

_Egg and Jon did not understand why they fought and used the time to pick up two sticks. Egg declared himself to be Aemon the Dragonknight, while Jon was Aegon the Conquerer. Their sticks clashed and the two brothers fought with imaginary swords like the heroes of old._

_His father found all four of them, Dany and Rhae still fighting, the argument becoming even more ludicrous, while Jon and Egg dueled each other. Ser Arthur wanted to settle the fight of the two princesses and asked about the issue._

_Dany, who like Jon and Egg was still a completely innocent child, blurted out, “Rhae wants to be Jon´s wife, but I already am!”_

_The eyes of his father grew, ready to pop out of their sockets. His mouth was wide open and his lips moved silently, trying to form words. Embarrassed, his father only said, that Jon should follow him as there was an important matter to discuss. Before leaving, he also gave Rhae a knowing look, seemingly telling her to bring Dany and Egg to the Queen Elia – for the same clumsy talk Jon would receive._

Rhae spoke again, probably smirking, “Well are you going to sit on the floor endlessly? You might as well join me again.” She seductively pulled the sheets down, revealing more of her naked back.

Jon´s eye twitched, “And I have already told you, that you cannot be in my bed, for you are a princess and I a legitimized bastard.”, he murmured, rubbing the sore spot of his head from when fell.

“Does it matter? I am the princess - my word is absolute.”, Rhae turned her body to face him. Long gone was the small princess Jon had known his entire life. She was buxom and very beautiful, with olive skin, large dark eyes which had the same purple color as his. Her long, thick and brown hair fell down in curly strands to the middle of her back. The full lips, aristocratic face shape and curvaceous body… she had to be gifted by the gods themselves. Rhae knew how to abuse her looks in the presence of Jon, choosing _very open_ dresses to lure out a blush from him. She loved seeing him in distress.

Even after hundreds of encounters, the Dayne still admired her. He liked Rhae a lot – seven hells – he loved her, but it was not a relationship to be. Jon got an important revelation very early. Love decides a lot of things in this world. Love is patient and kind. It protects, trusts, hopes and preserves. It does not have any conditions or boundaries. No one can really explain it if he or she never felt it. There was a time when Rhae and Dany visited him, where Jon would become timid and shy, afraid of expressing his feelings in any kind of way. Gods, he was green back then and now he would want nothing more than to just kiss the girl in front of him, hold her, love her. The Dayne had to suppress the swelling of his heart, the butterflies in his stomach to not hurt them – and himself in the process. _The world is a place full of love, but none for me._

He would do everything for his two sole supporters, who encouraged him unconditionally. Jon smiled to himself, thinking of the times when Rhae sparred with him at the huge boulder, surrounded by high green grass on a sunny summer day, Dany cheering loudly while sitting in the large shade of a big tree. They ate cake afterwards, which the white haired girl had stolen from the kitchen.

The young knight shook his head, his face becoming sour and dark. Jon clenched his fists, nearly punching the wooden floor under him. Rhae was a princess, even worse, she´s the daughter of King Rhaegar, a man who despised Jon. His birth and social standing divided them like the wall in the north of the Seven Kingdoms. _The princess and the bastard_ , they would not accept it and punish them both.

“Your father might as well banish me to exile if someone sees you like this.”, Jon hated ignoring Rhae´s advances, but he could not reciprocate her feelings. The young Knight cannot give her any hope. It would bring nothing but misery.

“My father can go fuck himself. Why should I care. He said I chose whom I marry.”, she held her head high.

“He is the most powerful man in this realm. His words are rules.”, Jon could only look to the floor sullenly.

“Fuck the rules. I do not give two shits about your birth Jon, you know as well as I do, that _you belong to me_.”, she answered angered. The Dayne smiled at the crude words of _his_ princess, believing that in another life the two of them with Dany could have a great family. He always fantasized about a happy life, away from honor and duty. Jon would protect them, even if it meant forsaking his right to have a family of his own by joining the Kingsguard. He could stay close with them. It did not **truly** matter that they had to take husbands of their own, Jon only cared about their happiness. _A life for a life_ , Jon thought, _Jaehaerys died and I will honor his death by dedicating mine to the princesses and prince_.

“My duty – “, Jon tried, but Rhae wanted to hear none of it.

“Your duty as well as the honor you think you preserve by ignoring me, can take a deep dive in Blackwater Bay.”, blared the princess, now looking away from him, she added quietly, “Jon … please.”

“I… I really do not know what to say.”, he shook his head.

“You have to say nothing. _Nothing._ Do you know the words of the oath of the Kingsguard?”, her voice was hard, but the young knight could hear her hope right through it.

“I do.”, Jon replied.

“We will change them a bit. You are going to be part of my personal **_Princessguard_**. Get your sword fast, there is only one position in this noble order.”, Rhae commanded him with a mocking seriousness.

Seconds later the young knight knelt in front of her, Dusk in both of his hands. Princess Rhaenys stood before him, still wearing nothing but the see-through silk underwear.

“Close your eyes. Cite the oath. I will stop you if there are changes. Just exchange king with princess for now.”

Jon breathed out deeply.

“Under the grace of Princess Rhaenys, princess of the Seven Kingdoms, the– ”

“Skip the silly titles, I do not care about them.”, her soft voice set Jon´s heart ablaze.

“… Princess of tremendous majesty, I, Ser Jon Dayne, hereby vow my life to the Princess Rhaenys and her family. Only death may relieve this oath. My mouth shall do as you bid, keeping your secrets safe. My body shall be your shield, protecting you. My sword shall carry out your command, fighting for you. I will defend the honor and lands of yours only. This I swear: for today and every day to come. I will hold no lands, wed no wi- “

Jon could not end the oath as his lips were sealed by those of Rhae. He wanted to withdraw, but she put both of her hands behind his head, pressing him to her.

“If you want me to stop tell me now.”, her husky voice captivated him. She traced the line of his cheekbones with her lips, “Or maybe now?” The Dayne was hesitant, _they had to stop, but how could he_? She kissed the side of his lips…. his cheek.

“Or should I stop now?” Her lips were against his again.

In this very moment, Jon´s previous believes shattered. He surrendered himself to the softness her lips, to her embrace and warmth. Nothing mattered. Only Rhaenys. He forgot of his honor and duty as the mind went blank. The battle of believes has stopped and love won for now.

The intensity of their embrace was the only true thing in this dizzy, hard world. Once, twice, she captured his lips, each time only stopping to catch a breath, until Jon had a taste, knowing that he will never have enough of it. He kissed her gently, carefully, but it wasn´t gentleness she sought.

Rhae pulled him harder against her, getting a fistful of his tunic. Jon groaned softly, finally putting his own arms around her and they both fell on the floor, tangled together, still kissing, worshipping each other. When he opened his eyes, he looked in the amethyst ones of Rhae. Staring at each other, he felt her warm breath on his face, panting hard.

“Kiss me again Jon Dayne.”, her husky voice setting his whole body on fire. He instantly obliged, leaving a trail of kisses from her lips, to her cheekbones downwards her body. Jon´s hands touched her soft breasts, while he kissed her right nipple. She gave a loud moan, arching her back. Rhae gripped his hair to bring his head back up to her lips, capturing them again with her own.

But the battle of believes only stopped and duty caught up with them.

A knock on the door alarmed the both of them. They sat bolt upright.

“The terrace, go and hide!”, Jon said to her, seeing the horror in her eyes. Rhae ran right away.

* * *

Jon had little time to compose himself before yelling, “Come in!” Seconds later his father stepped into his room, smiling. He gave Jon a confused look, raising one eyebrow.

“I fell from my bed after a nightmare.”, the younger Dayne half-lied. Ser Arthur Dayne snorted, his smile growing bigger. He held his hands out, “Come and give your father a hug, you´re finally a man Jon.”

Jon and his father embraced each other.

They separated again and Jon could see his father looking a bit teary. The young knight raised an eyebrow.

“Shouldn´t get all this sentimental I guess. However, I still remember the days of your childhood as if they were yesterday, my son. The first time you spoke…”, Jon could see his father´s mind drifting off for a moment before continuing, “or walked. I still remember the joy in my heart when you picked up two swords for the first time or lost your first spar against me.”

They both chuckled and Jon swore he heard Rhae snort from the terrace.

“I might not be as much of a hero as Daeron, first of his name or – “

“You will always be my number one hero father.”, Jon cut him off, “Everything I learned, I did from you. I am grateful that I can call you my father.”

His father took two steps back and shook his head and put his hands on Jon´s shoulders.

“You got big, broad shoulders and muscle. My son has grown up to be good man with honor and strong morals. Words truly cannot express how proud I am to call you my son.”

Jon smiled back, his throat getting a little dry. He jumped at his father and hugged him again. His father breathed deeply.

His father cleared his throat, “I always thought my own mother spoke nonsense to me, Jon.”

“What do you mean?”, questioned the younger Dayne, gesturing his father to sit down at the table decorating the room.

Ser Arthur chuckled, “She once told me, that a son would complete my life. At that point I was a Kingsguard in all but name and oath.”

“Back then I thought her words were hollow and stupid. I yearned for glory, not family. At your age of ten and seven I could not care less for a child, since knighthood captivated me completely. My mother looked at me sadly, but for the love of god, I still did not understand her. ´ _You don´t know what you are giving up son_ ´, she said and now I know that she was right. You really did complete my life, Jon. My beliefs, knowledge, the tradition of my house will outlast my life and keep on living with you.”, his voice got softer with every sentence his father spoke.

Ser Arthur kept smiling, “So I want to give you an advice: A child may complete your life one day. Or two, or three. And I hope that I will meet my grandchildren.”, his father winked with his right eye.

“So I shouldn´t become a Kingsguard like you?”, Jon asked in disbelief. He thought that his father wished nothing more than for him to follow his lead.

“Gods, no, I hope not. I cannot force you to have a family, but I think that there are certain people interested in you.” _Does he know?_ , Jon thought. His father continued, “Don´t burden yourself with the oath of a Kingsguard. You give too much and get too little.”, Arthur answered before adding, “Don’t repeat these words to everyone else though.”

The younger Dayne could only nod, reflecting the words of his father.

The older Dayne then clapped his hands, “Oh, I nearly forgot your present.”

His father went outside and came back shortly afterwards with a scabbard. The handle of the sword made Jon go completely stiff. _Dawn._

He looked at his father in shock, trying to search for words, before speaking with a croaky voice “I… I don´t think I deserve to wield Dawn, father…”

“Nonsense.”, his father on the other hand spoke proudly and stern.

“But I haven´t beaten you in a spar yet. How am I supposed to wield Dawn, if I cannot even best you?”

“Stop with the excuses. You beat Jaime a couple of times now and he once beat me. Isn´t that fair enough?”

“Of course not!”, Jon exclaimed, “That´s not how Dawn is passed on.”

“You´re right.”, his father said, smiling at his distressed son, “But your way idea isn´t right either.” Upon seeing his sons questioning face, Arthur continued, “Dawn is wielded by who the last Sword in the Morning or the people of Starfall see fit. Jon, my son, I´ve see you wield a sword for ten and one years. You are worthy of the title.”

“I think the exact opposite.”, Jon mumbled.

“Well, to put it simple – you´re wrong. I am your father, I know better.”, he smirked before asking, “Do you remember the time I told you of the history of the house?”

His son nodded, “I do.”

“Good, then you should also keep in mind, that there were times when Dawn was wielded by no one, since there were no knights worthy of the title _Sword of the Morning_. Sometimes a knight of our House wielded Dusk, while another fought with Dawn.”

Jon´s father rubbed his chin with his finger, looking right into Jon´s eyes.

“The founder of House Dayne tracked a falling star to the mouth of the Torentine. The magical stone had broken into two halves, both of which were used to forge our ancestral swords. Dusk and Dawn. Purple and white – our sigil. He later built Starfall at this magical place. Daynes have fought with Dusk and Dawn for possibly ten thousand years, as we can trace out heritage back to the First men. We are ancestors of the **_First King_** , who led humanity across the Arm of Dorne.”

“Garth Greenhand.”

“That´s what the Reach says. It´s possible though. And in these thousands of years some Daynes have wielded both Dusk and Dawn. These men were truly destined to greatness. The gods gifted us with their presence, The Swords of both the Morning and Evening. I dwelled in their stories as a child, but I was aware my destiny was not to be one of them. However, when I looked at you swinging a sword for the first time my son, I _knew_ you are one. This day is not the end of your journey as a swordsman – there are so many more to come. You will beat men even greater than me.”

Jon wanted to interrupt his father, but he gave him a sharp look. Arthur held out the sword and pushed it into the younger Dayne´s arms.

“It does not matter what others say or call you my son. I give you this sword as I believe in you and only you….”, the voice of his father got louder as he put his hands on Jon´s shoulders again,

“You, Jon Dayne, Sword of the Morning and Evening, wielder of Dusk and Dawn. You don´t need the bright sun, since you will bring the light yourself and emerge victorious.”

A peaceful tranquility settled between them. Jon stared at Dawn in his hands with tears in his eyes. The words of his father have touched his soul, empowering his confidence and hope. The young Dayne looked up into his father proud eyes,

“Thank you, father.”

The man in question nodded, “Dress. Get ready, I will still knock you on your arse during our spar today. I may have given you Dawn, but I am not an ancient grandfather, losing his strength or forgetting his name. Maybe you will beat me today… or next year perhaps?”, a cocky grin formed on his father´s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Rhae/ Jon scene was really hard to write, as I´ve never written a story before. Neither in english, nor in my mother tongue. Same goes for the fighting scene CH2. It took very long and I had to read many scenes to get a hang of it.  
> Next chapter Winterfell - Yay! And meeting between jon and Ned - Nay? And Allyria - YAY! And more! Will probably drop in 3-4 days. I will maybe change some descriptions of the dream, the story will remain the same tho - I am a little bit unsatisfied with it.  
> Thanks to everyone commenting, I tried to incorparate your ideas and changed specific things you pointed out, which may have disturbed the immersion. Have a good day ~ RealDayne.


	4. Little Valyrian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettings, arrival and more talking!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stupid Riot games cannot manage their euw league server 3 days in succession. So I got more time to write. Extra big chapter this time. Be warned, I only proof read once. Tell me of mistakes I made that disturb the immersion, thanks! Have fun!

**_ Chapter 4: Little Valyrian _ **

Jon knew one thing for certain. Allyria was his absolute favorite aunt, not that she had any competition for the title at all. His father spoke the truth, the young lady was stunning.

She was currently riding next to him, which made Jon very happy. Jam left him to greet his family, while Rhae and Dany were not allowed to. Lord Robert and his wife Cersei Lannister, as well as their children have accompanied them from King´s Landing, as Lord Robert wanted Lord Stark´s daughter to marry his son, Joffrey Baratheon. Jon could forgive his older brother.

His father was off-limits too, being a Kingsguard. Allyria and Jon traded stories with each other, howling with laughter.

“And every time Lord Dorkstar really got on my nerves, I went out to get some fresh and ugly toads, who, mind you, probably still looked better than him and put them in his bed. His fat arse squashed some of them. A very disturbing smell and feel when you wake up, I imagine.”, she mockingly put on an empathetic face.

“Sometimes I could even feel sorry for him and question my own actions.”, his aunt put both hands on her face, crying out ridiculously, before continuing, “But then again, Lord Dickstar is just that – a massive, arrogant and unlikable snot.”

Jon had to chortle at the mental picture. He never thought Lord _“Pathetic.”_ was the laughingstock of House Dayne.

Allyria made her horse go closer to his and bended over to him and jested, “He is a bed-wetter too, the frogs will maybe think that they are in their natural habitat and couple under his warm and wet sheets.”

The young knight wasn´t able to contain his laugher this time. When Jon looked at her through is teary eyes, he could see her smiling with a mischievous grin, licking her lips.

Before she could say something, a very cold voice cut through the air silencing the both of them.

“Lady Dayne”, the honeysweet voice of Rhae lulled, “I invite you for a little talk between the two of us. I hope you can bring forth the same laughter out of me, like you do with **_my_** _Princessguard_ Ser Jon.” She shortly glared at him.

“For sure, princess, I look forward to it. See you soon, Jon.”, Allyria had closed her eyes and smiled brightly. Both ladies commanded their horses to ride faster. 

_You are in trouble. A lot of trouble_ , Jon thought, groaning.

* * *

If Jon wanted to describe Allyria, he would call her the opposite of Rhae. Al, short for Allyria as she persisted for him to call her, had thick, soft, hazel-nut brown hair and large grey eyes. Her frame can be described as slender, but still womanly with perfect, unblemished and healthy skin. She was certainly not as pale as Dany, but both were quite petite.

Al´s character distinguished itself from Rhae´s and Dany´s a lot.

His aunt always had a little curl on one end of her lips, as if she was smirking inwardly the whole time. Her mischievous grins and sly eyes perfected the look of a truly cunning and shrewd lady. Allyria used her sharp tongue to make everyone around her move after her tune, Jon noted pretty early. Convincing others, especially men came easy for her. She could be a little bit secretive and posh, not that Jon minded. His aunt held herself elegantly, although her childish side often got the better of her. _Her mind though - that is something very mysterious_ , Jon thought.

Nonetheless, there was one topic she was highly open about. _Maybe a bit too much_ , the young knight mused, _her sexual imagination and preferences_.

This characteristic caught Jon off-guard when she came into his tent later that day. The king´s party had just put up the camps for the night. Al had appeared in his tent out of nowhere. When the young knight turned around to scold the person disrupting his sleep, he could only dumbfounded look at his aunt.

“Well, are you just going to stare or finally courtly kiss my hand. And here I thought Arthur knew how to raise a sophisticated man of high standards.”, she smirked at Jon, as usual.

Allyria held her head high, smoothly stretching out one of her hands. When the young knight softly kissed it, she squealed, “Very tender, my, my, Arthur may have actually succeeded.”

In one fluid motion she put the hand under his chin, lifting his head and upper body up, before turning it to either side, studying him throughout.

“You´re a bit pale”, Al babbled, “that fancy hair makes up for it though. Very cute. _Very fetching_ indeed.”

She ruffled his hair, putting the locks backwards, “I shall bring you something to put them in a knot, it may look even better – rough if you know what I mean.”, the young lady smirked again, giggling at his still open mouth, now surprisingly embracing him. Jon could only awkwardly hug her back.

“You´re a strong man, so act like it.”, the young knight pressed her body a little bit harder against his.

“More muscles than I thought.”, she nestled her head in his neck. Jon´s blood seemed to go south, his manhood reacting to her seductive hot breath on his skin. _She is your aunt you half-wit_ , his mind raced, _and you are literally stabbing her with your sword._

Al just giggled, “You´re very prude, but that will make it even more exciting.”

Jon pushed her gently away, “That´s what a **_very close_** friend said as well. I don´t think she would want me to engage with another woman though.”

His voice had become stern, maybe a little too harsh.”

“Oh well, the friend will be **_really disappointed soon._** ”, she said giggled, walking out of the tent.

Jon huffed, he would speak to Rhae when he saw her again. If not, she might cut off his aunt´s hands.

* * *

_Seven hells, finally._ They were close to Winterfell, Jon spotted Wintertown already. The ride became very boring after Allyria left him on his own today. He could only watch the bland scenery of the North, where every forest and hill looked the same.

The closer they came, the busier and louder the streets grew, but never with the cheering attitude the king´s party was normally greeted with.

The seat of power of House Stark looked like a true castle from the age of the heroes. It wasn´t made of white marble with golden ornamentations, but dark and dim. Winterfell was not supposed to be elegant or show wealth, but rather be an impregnable fort to be reckoned with. The double walls and high watch towers made sure no one could enter without being seen. The castle was huge and looked just as complex as the Red Keep _. I will get lost_ , Jon thought.

The Dayne was somehow able to partake in the arrival of the King with his family. The young knight was at first ordered to help with the belongings of his Grace, but his father saved him from the dull fate. He sat atop his horse and watched as the whole Winterfell greeted it´s King. The guests poured into the big courtyard where close to everyone living in the North seemed to bow already. A hundred strong and proud bannermen accompanied their King, protecting him. Over their heads a dozen black and red Targaryen banners whipped in the stormy wind of the North. The King positioned himself right in front of Lord Stark and his family.

Lord Stark stood tall and firm. If the Dayne had to describe his ideal northman, Lord Starks face would be the prime example. He looked broody, gruff, with long hair and grey eyes. _That´s my **real** father, huh_? Jon would have to ask Dany if he looked like him. Somehow Jon did not think so. _Thank the gods I have the pretty face of my mother_ , the young knight bit his bottom lip.

 _I hope his cold eyes do not reflect a frozen heart, but rather a soft inside_ , Jon pondered, hoping the meeting with him would not end with insults, _how else would he charm a woman like Ashara Dayne?_

The yard was rather quiet. A heavy silence weighted in the air, the actions of the rebellion never really forgotten. _This meeting was of important matter_ , Jon knew.

No one seemed to notice the young Dayne. Until he saw Lady Stark. Her eyes were furious. If glares could set people ablaze, Jon would be used to keep the ovens of Winterfell warm for the next century. The woman hated him and he did not even know why. The Dayne forfeited every right he had – he was a _damn_ bastard with nothing to inherit or claim. _Nothing._

 _It does not matter; I will probably never speak to her,_ the young knight thought.

Jon rarely saw the King. He had a hollow face and frowned deeply at everything he saw. Sorrow and grief destroyed the once unblemished valyrian face and made it look gloomy. His Grace dismounted his white mare, which was instantly brought away by a stable boy, who seemed to shake so hard, that Jon thought he would collapse.

Right next to King Rhaegar, his brother Egg stood firm in a black armor, contrasting his hair. _What a copycat, that´s my color!_ , Jon would call him out later for it. Prince Aegon Targaryen, sixth of his name looked like a true heir to the Iron throne. He had the same aristocratic and sharp face of his father with its high cheekbones and perfect pale skin. The long, white hair fell down freely. Egg had a bright smile on his lips. _He really wants everyone to swoon for him._

When Jon looked at the young woman of House Stark, Sansa, he swore to see her drool at him. The Dayne had to snort at that. _Remember to ridicule him later._

Princess Rhaenys and Daenerys, as well as Queen Elia now arrived. Both of them wore really thick clothing, adjusting to the cold of the North. While Dany put on the same forged smile as Egg, Rhae simply looked at everyone bored. She had told Jon how much she dreaded the trip, as her father hoped to make her acquainted with Lord Stark´s son. Jon saw the heir of Winterfell, his half-brother Robb, blush in a deep shade of red when Dany came to stand next to her father. The pig-faced man behind Robb leered at Rhae, not caring about her deadly glare. _If Rhae does not punch him into his stomach, I´ll do it_ , Jon thought angrily. That guy had to be Theon Greyjoy, a hostage of Lord Stark.

The Kingsguard and Lord Connington were close behind the royal family. King Rhaegar and Eddard Stark traded some words, before his Grace signaled for the Warden of the North to stand up, everyone following his lead. The King then introduced his wife, sister and brother, Lord Viserys of Dragonstone, and his children. Lady Stark curtsied, the toddler next to her still holding her hand tightly. The Queen bent down, shuffling the hair of the young boy and girl.

Jon did not know how, but Lord Viserys looked even more sour than the bored Rhaenys.

While Rhae seemed to search for something, Greyjoy and his half-brother were tasked to show them their chambers. Greyjoy looked really happy trying to intertwine his arm with Rhae, the princess however took Dany´s instead, clicking her tongue annoyed. When Egg and his Grace left with Lord and Lady Stark, normality settled again and everyone went on with their designated tasks. That meant for Jon to go and help his father.

* * *

“You should go to him now, Jon.”, his father said in a calm tone. They were both in Jon´s chamber. It surprised the Dayne to get a room of his own. _So Lord Stark knows I´m here_ , Jon thought.

“I don´t want to know him.”, the young knight answered bitterly.

“You don´t have to get close with him. Just meet him and your half-brother. Your relationship does not have to change at all.”

Jon sighted. Arthur put a hand on his son´s shoulder, calming him, “Common Jon. Just this once.”

* * *

“When Jon told me of my competition, he said ´a very close friend´ and not ´the princesses might take your head´.”, Allyria mumbled, putting her hair up, so that it would not get wet.

Rhaenys sniggered. She had asked Allyria to go with her and Dany to the hot spring, after little Arya had told them. She would have brought the little rascal too, but her Lady Stark had other plans with her. Sansa on the other hand was to plain for Rhae´s taste.

Ser Barristan Selmy waited outside the cave and probably ignored his sworn brother, Ser Jaime Lannister, who wanted to spar against him.

Rhae undressed rather quickly and moved into the pool, her body embracing the water. _This is paradise!_ Her bum and legs were sore from riding. Rhae groaned lightly, the steaming fluid easing her stiff muscles.

“Well with tits like yours, it´s no wonder Jon is _mesmerized_ by his **_very close friend_**.”, Allyria followed her into the water, sighing loudly, “This hot spring is a pure blessing. A salvation for us _poor_ noblewomen.”

Rhae had allowed Allyria to speak freely after getting to know her on the Kingsroad. At first Rhaenys wanted nothing more than to sweetly tell her to fuck off and ignore Jon, but the older girl had intrigued her. Al, as she wanted to be called, had a sharp mind and the princess rather enjoyed bantering with her and insulting each other indirectly through metaphors.

Dany had soon joined them. The three of them continued to jest and squabble the whole time. A big gap had formed between their group and the rest of the caravan, probably annoyed by their constant giggling at stupid, made up words.

Speaking of the white haired princess, Rhae rolled her eyes annoyed. Her sister was still standing outside, completely dressed, slightly red in the face. _She´s shy again. Dany, you idiot… you have a beautiful body, why is she so conscious about it?_

“Dany, just let go of your fear. Al´s boobs are even smaller than yours. They seem to _grow inwards_ instead of getting bigger.”

Allyria just snorted, “Not everyone´s parents are rich enough to feed them giants milk. Does your back not hurt every day?”, the Dayne glanced to the white haired girl, who still looked uneasy, “Princess Daenerys, you have nothing to worry about. While I did not see you without clothing yet, I can tell you are a beautiful woman, like your sister and me. Everyone´s unique.”

Allyria shook her head, “Don´t compare yourself to your sister. The lack of intelligent and eloquence has been put into fat for her I´m afraid. Our sharp minds are proof of it, Daenerys.”

The princess laughed and nodded to herself. She soon slid into the water as well.

For a couple of minutes, they quietly enjoyed the warmth of the spring.

“For a princess you are really prude. Haven´t the maidens working for you seen you hundreds of times naked?”

Dany blushed, “I… I order them out of the room before undressing.”

Sensing her distress, Rhaenys spoke up, “The only person seeing her nude is probably me.”

“And Jon soon.”, Allyria mused, “It seems I´ve lost the game before getting to the first turn.”

Daenerys eyes opened wildly, her face becoming ever redder. She quickly put the lower half of her head underwater to hide it.

Rhae sighted and looked up to the ceiling, closing her eyes, “Maybe. His honor is getting on my nerves.”

“I thought his character isn´t that much like Lord Stark´s?”

“It´s not, it really isn’t. But he was born a bastard, holds no lands, has no men. In King´s Landing most Lords despise him for being legitimized. Dany and I can only do so little. Aegon puts more pressure on everyone when Jon´s close by, shutting them completely. Jon´s family consists of us, his father and you now. Another problem is my father hating his guts for whatever reason.”

“That´s why he chooses to ignore his feelings, burying them deep inside him. He does not want to give himself any kind of hope, while not giving you the opportunity to rebel against the King´s words.”, Allyria concluded.

“And it´s bloody annoying.”, Dany echoed, “He said he will let us choose whom we marry. I guess he forgot to mention that this excludes Jon.”

“It does not matter to me, I´d rather fuck off with Jon and live in a shitty mud house than marry some old fool and be a fucking boring lady hating her life.”, Rhaenys declared, “He´s honorable, sweet, ambitious – “

Dany continued the list, “Hard-working, selfless and absolutely good looking. He treats us normal, like we are _human_. These heirs with their false smiles and forged compliments – “

“.. can go fuck themselves. Maybe if they pulled those sticks out of their asses I could listen to them. I just want to be viewed like an ordinary girl of my age. I seek someone who _understands_ me and _loves_ me, not for my title, house or fat tits, but for who I am. The boobs are just the prize that comes with my love. I want a man not looking down on me, because I have the sheath to his mighty sword. He should encourage my passion and respect my opinion.”, Rhaenys ended.

Allyria could only nod, now knowing that there was more to her nephew than only his looks.

“And you two want to share him with each other?”, she asked, raising one eyebrow.

“We´ve had this pact for a long time.”, Daenerys answered.

“Long enough that we´ve explored each other already.”, Rhae sniggered, as Dany dipped under water again, face as red as her lips.

“It could work, if not for his idiotic refusal. Well, I am going to make it clear the next time we kiss. I will tell him of you too, sister. He cannot refuse us.”, Rhae stated firmly.

Dany stood up abruptly, revealing her whole body, but she did not seem to mind, “ ** _Next time_**? **_Dear Rhae_** have you forgotten to tell me something?”

The princess lifted up her hands in surrender, “Okay, okay, I failed to remember that I wanted to tell you.”

* * *

Jon found Lord Stark standing with Robb Stark in the Godswood of Winterfell, under the red leaves of a giant heart tree. They discussed something until Jon came close enough for them to hear the sticks break under his boots. When his father and brother turned around, Jon´s throat seemed to get very dry, as his hands started sweating profusely. The young knight did not want to show weakness or his nervousness and just stood there, opposite to them, eying his father. They stared at each other for a long time, neither moving or opening the mouth. While Jon looked into his eyes, Lord Stark did not.

The man in question looked sadly at Jon. Robb´s head did not know what to concentrate on, looking forth between him and Lord Stark _. He does not know of me_ , Jon thought. The Dayne put his hands on the pommel of Dawn, trying to soothe the anxiety.

Swallowing his pride, Jon said in a calm, but steady tone, “Lord Stark.”

He wanted to say so much more, call him out, angrily hiss, cry, but his mind did not allow him to.

“Jon.”, Lord Stark replied, his voice uneasy. An awkward tranquility was about to settle between them again. Luckily his half-brother broke the ice,

“What is going on here, father? Who is he?”

“They don´t know of me, do they?”, Jon had to bite his lips to avoid tears building in his eyes.

Lord Stark shook his head embarrassed, “They don´t.”

Jon´s mouth twitched.

“Who are you?”, Robb questioned again, he was still confused.

Before Jon could answer, Lord Stark lifted the secret.

“The man´s name is Jon Dayne. He is your brother by blood.”

Robb´s eyes widened and he took several steps back, his gaze now laying upon Jon. The Dayne could see his lips tremble, trying to find words.

“How can I have a brother, father? Why do I get to know just now!”, his voice grew angrier with every moment that passed.

“They thought I would usurp Winterfell from you, just like the tales of bastards always describe.”, Jon answered his question, looking him into the eyes, “I am the legitimized bastard of Ashara Dayne and Lord Eddard Stark, son of Arthur Dayne after your father abandoned me.”

“Father?! I – “, Robb was cut off by his father.

“Did Arthur never tell you why I had to do it?”, he questioned, sorrow in his eyes.

“You had to marry Catelyn Tully to secure lands to rebel against the King.”, Jon remembered, “But this does not change the fact, that you did not take me with you. I am grateful nonetheless, since Ser Arthur Dayne is the best father I could have hoped for.”

Lord Stark breathed out and shook his head. He finally looked into Jon´s eyes, the same purple eyes of Ashara, “I loved Ashara more than anything. I fell for her hard when we were at Harrenhal and did my best to crown her queen of love and beauty back then.”, he halted, composing himself, his voice dripped of regret and loss, “With all of my heart I still hope that she loved me just as much as I adored her.”

Jon could see tears starting to build the Lord´s eyes. The Dayne himself gritted his teeth, trying to suppress the urge of crying.

“From the first talk on, I swear, we were made for each other. Even though I did not want to dishonor her, foolishness and love got the better of us and we conceived you. No matter how long ago this was, I can still remember her smile and I´m going to recall it for the rest of my life, for she should have been the woman by my side. War is a cruel thing. As little boys you want nothing more than to fight for your family, crush some heads and win glory. But it´s terrible. Fortune may favor the bold, but so does death. War took away my brother and father. I killed hundreds of men, destroying not only their life, but also their families´ and I was forced to marry to get bannermen to help our cause. How I wanted to just flee, run away from my duty, seek out Ashara and live with her for the rest of my life, sheltered, with a babe to feed on private lands where nothing could destroy our happiness.”, he gulped,

“But my idiotic honor stood in my way and I ignored my love out of sheer weakness, since I did not have the guts to follow my heart. I let my duty consume me and have to live with this terrible decision for the rest of my life. We all do our duty when there is no cost to it, honor comes easy then. But sooner or later, in every man´s life there comes a day when it is not easy. A day when he must choose. And I chose wrong and will regret it forever.”

Jon´s knees gave up and he fell on the floor, gripping the wet dirt with his hands, while his tears dropped onto the earth. Robb rushed to him, helping Jon up,

“I´m sorry, Jon, I wish I could´ve known you growing up. I´m sorry.”

The young knight wiped the tears out of his face, looking at his sorrowful father, “I do not know if I can ever forgive you, but…”, his voice seemed to give up, but Jon pushed forward, “I now understand your decision and respect your choice. Maybe one day I can look at you without the pain I´ve felt, feeling lost as an outcast, as a bastard, the betrayal of being cast aside. I appreciate not growing up in the north, as I would have been probably more hated here after my mother´s death and the birth of your true-born son. However, I still sometimes imagine what could have been, if your love for my mother was more important that your stupid honor.”

The two of them still stared at each other, both looking mournful of times that never were.

“Should we tell the others?”, Jon asked, somehow hoping the answer would be yes.

“Of course!”, his brother exclaimed, “Arya will love you instantly. Bran will look at you dumbfounded as well!”

The Dayne smiled weakly, “Good I will meet them.”

* * *

“… So to conclude, it went better than I thought.”, Jon told Egg of what Lord Stark had said to him. They were both taking a bath in the hot spring. His brother was able to shake off his guard.

“Duty and love. Can they even exist next to each other without destroying a man´s life?”, Egg questioned.

“Duty might be the death of love.”, the Dayne pondered.

“And love the death of duty. When did we got so poetic?”

“You were the one of us who wrote poems to his mother like the flowery posh boy you are.”, Jon jested.

“At least I did not have to attend additional classes to learn how to read.”, his brother smugly countered.

“You little shit.”

“Well, at least you got a couple of siblings now. I hope I am not instantly cast aside.”, Egg mockingly cried out.

Jon dunked him under water and the two started wrestling each other.

“Remember when we played tag in the gardens of the Red Keep?”, Jon asked.

“Sure, a rare time when my sisters would not fight each other about who of them will marry you. They will probably both do it anyways.”, Egg teased him, knowing this topic always embarrassed Jon. They talked about it lots of times and Aegon loved making him uneasy about this critical topic. _He still believes he´s not good enough for them, what a simpleton_ , Egg thought.

“I – “, Jon was cut off by his brother.

“I support them, you know. We would be bounded to each other. I´d love that. You, Dany, Rhae, me and my wife or **_wives_** ”, he chuckled lightly, “We could have a big family, fuck off to Essos and live in peace while the Seven Kingdoms can go to hell.”

“I… still do not know what to say.”

“Well listen to what Lord Stark told you. Think about his story, his life, his decision and learn from it you honorable fool. If I can fucking forget my duty to live my dreams, then so shall you.”

“Should I help you find a girl of your own?”

“First you have to show them your little pecker, I mean what will Rhae and Dany say?”, Aegon instantly started to laugh at his own joke.

The two of them wrestled again.

“You know, I´ve told father of my plan to visit other lands.”, Aegon sighted.

“You did?”

“Aye and he does not allow me. Wants me to finally be the man I was always supposed to be – or something along the lines. But it matters little, brother. I am the owner of my life and I, Aegon Targaryen sixth of my name will go to Essos with you after we get back to King´s Landing. Duty can go fuck itself. My father himself shall not judge me, as he fled with Lyanna Stark, killing thousands because of his foolishness. Viserys might be a fool too, but with the right hand he can rule just fine. I will speak to him when we return.”

“I´m glad to hear that you took your purpose in your own hands brother.”

“I still cannot believe it – we are going to fucking see the Five forts or a leviathan or a basilisk or griffin or a little valyrian!”

“What´s that?”

“You know lemurs?”, Egg asked.

“Aye”

“Same, just white, they live close to Qohor.”

“They got purple eyes too?”, Jon questioned.

“Aye”

“Might as well be our brothers, they are probably more sophisticated than us too.”

“Did you know that there are lizards as big as a man living in the thick, hot forests of Sothoryos? They walk on 2 legs like we humans and have claws as sharp as knives.”

“I know, they are described in the green leather book in the library of the Red Keep, by Yorick Lannister I think. ´Walking lizards´ he called them.” 

Egg sulked, “You read too much, I wanted to look smart once!”

Jon just looked at him, “Let´s kill and skin one of those as well.”

“Aye, let´s hunt for unicorns in Yi-Ti and a firewyrm in Valyria if we´re at it.”

“You heard of a Zorse?”

“What in the seven hells is a ´zorse´?”, Egg raised his eyebrows, “It´s not one of your dream animals, like that six winged dog you dreamed of once?”

“Fuck off, a zorse looks like a horse, but with black and white stripes.”

“We are going to hunt one of those too. Where can they be found?”

“Jogos Nhai I believe.”

“North of Yi-Ti then, west of the Krazaaj Zasquo”

“Krazaaj Zasqa you simpleton.”, Jon corrected him.

“We could always become demon hunters, killing monsters and seeking adventure.”

“You think demons exist?”

“When I look into the hideous face of Septa Trynda I am sure of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the women/ girls reading my fic, please tell me if the banter is really off by a large margin. Not entirely sure if I like the arrival in Wiinterfell, but it seems fine. Tbh I love Egg and Jon scenes. All animals and beasts I named are written down on the official Asoiaf wiki. You can look them up, it´s really interesting. Next chapter will have more smaller scenes, but just as many words as this one. Kissing, fighting, more kissing and loss on the hoizon! Next chapter on Sunday.


	5. Durability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love and memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, miscalculations all over the place. The first scene was supposed to be 800, not 2300 words long, the second one 500, not 1000. Therefore, we will have another chapter in Winterfell, as there are still important things to happen. Last chapter was pretty long, this one is just my normal 4000 words length. Next one will be 5000ish again.  
> Changes: Very first scene of chapter 1 was deleted. It does not fit the tone of the story or atleast how I want to begin the tale.

**_ Chapter 5: Durability _ **

_Where the fuck is Greyjoy_ , Jon thought, watching his brother Robb Stark and Ser Rodrik Cassel, Winterfell´s master at arms, spar. His brother was quite elegant with the blade, but his footwork was sloppy. When Robb was attacking, he seemed to forget that the stance is just as important as swinging the sword in the right direction. Just now Ser Rodrik made him fall into the mud, lecturing him loudly. The Dayne hasn´t sparred yet, wanting for Greyjoy to be the one to feel him in his prime, though it was tempting to walk onto the yard right now. He would certainly enjoy fighting again, after being on the Kingsroad for such a long time. However, beating Greyjoy might bring him even more joy.

Next to him Ghost whined, missing the attention Jon had given him the entire night _. Spoiled brat_. The young knight bend down and scratched the direwolf behind his ears, something Ghost seemed to really enjoy.

“Ser?”, a young voice piped behind him. Turning around Jon saw one of the stable boys holding a letter very tight, “Ser, I´m supposed to give ya´ this!”

He stuffed the paper right into Jon´s hands and instantly ran away, most likely to earn the coin he was promised. Jon opened the message, revealing an ornate font,

**Dragons seem to follow the god of woods.**

_The Godswood_ , the young Dayne knew for certain. He really disliked this cloak and dagger mummery, but it was necessary nonetheless. Sighting he stood up and walked towards the woods, “Ghost, follow!”

Maybe Greyjoy will be sparring on his return.

As Robb had explained to him, the Godswood were an ancient preserved part of the old forest, which covered these lands during the Age of Heroes. Brandon the Builder, the founder of House Stark, builder of both Winterfell and the wall, wanted a place to pray in safety. _Must have been quite the man_ , Jon mused. The wood´s multitude of different trees created a dense canopy over the old earth which had a thick layer of moss atop of it. Jon was not a man of plants, but he identified oaks, pines, ironwood, sentinels and the large weirwood right in the center with a face carved into it, which always seemed to cry red tears. It´s branches were very long, the red leaves nearly touching the clean looking pond of water.

The Dayne found Rhae at a small clearing, sitting atop an old tree stump. The grass and earth wasn´t as wet as the rest of the woods, since the sun shone freely onto it. The princess wore a tight coat, covering most of her body while emphasizing her curves.

“Forgot your dresses in King´s Landing dearest princess?”, he called out. Upon hearing his voice her face brightened.

She smirked, “Wouldn´t want you to jump at me here like a – “, Rhae halted, seeing Ghost trailing behind him, “ – dog.”

Jon snorted, “His name´s Ghost. Bran said they found a dead direwolf on this side of the wall with 6 pups. Lord Stark trained this one himself until now, waiting for me to come to Winterfell. A gift to accept me into the family I suppose.”

“So you´ve spoken to him?”, Rhae asked, bending to down to ruffle through the white fur of the wolf. He seemed to enjoy the scratching motion, waggling his tail.

“Aye, father persuaded me. It wasn´t that bad I guess.”

“No screaming?”

“No, I kept my head cool and heard his reason why he left mother. I accept his choice, but am bitter nonetheless. He chose duty instead of love.”, Rhae huffed, but the Dayne ignored it, “Maybe I can forgive him one day.”, Jon continued, sitting down on the old stump while Rhae still caressed Ghost.

“Maybe…”, she echoed, “If you understand his reasoning that´s progress.”

Jon didn´t want the topic to be discussed yet again, wasting his potential time with Rhaenys.

“What did you send me here for?”, the Dayne questioned.

“You can go again. Well, I´ve just found someone much cuter than you.”, she jested, sticking her tongue out at him, still spoiling **_his_** wolf, “I wanted to spar against you.”

“Spar? You could have asked Greyjoy.”, Jon suggested grumpily.

The princess giggled, “Never have I ever thought of seeing a jealous Jon Dayne.”

Rhae stood up and smirked at him, “I don´t think he can though. After his hand landed a second time on my waist I punched him quite hard on the nose. I think I broke it. Not that it matters, his face was horrific to begin with.” She shrugged her shoulders.

Jon smiled at her, _Explains his absence._

“So you want to spar?”, the young knight asked again, catching a glimpse of 2 training swords. Seeing his direwolf trying to jump at her, Jon commanded him to leave them and search the woods.

“Eliminating your sole competition I see. Oh well, I think you will do too.”, Rhae mocked him, “We will spar under a condition. If I win, I get a wish from you and the other way around.”

The Dayne raised his brows, “You know that you were never victories after my ten and fourth name day?”

“I think I will do just fine.”, she picked up one of the training swords and threw the other one at him.

They both circled each other. The princess grinned at him, striking first. Jon parried easily, slashing at her in a swift motion. Startled, she stepped back, sword held out to keep the Dayne at bay for a short time. The knight wouldn´t want to make this easy for her, attacking her in an instant. Rhae slapped his blade aside and thrust. Jon parried yet again and tried to counter-thrust, only for the two of them to meet face to face, arms and swords high, each a little surprised.

Jon reacted first, using his sword grip and strength to pry Rhae´s sword from her hands. She let it go and grabbed him about the shoulders and drove her knee up. The Dayne twisted instantly, the blow hitting his thigh. It was gentler than Jon thought.

He grabbed her hands and with his strength, spun her around and pinned her against his chest. _Can´t do that now, can you? Easier than I thought._ Rhae struggled at first, but it was useless, Jon was stronger than her. Out of nowhere she pressed her butt against him and wiggled excessively, while bending her head back to look at him and offer him a view from above, where no cloth was hiding her soft skin. “Minx”, he whispered. Rhae smirked at him suggestively.

Smiling at the obvious ploy, Jon bent down himself, licking her forehead. Squealing, she tried to snake out of his grapple. The Dayne let her hands loose as he already won and Rhae turned to face him. Standing on her toes she reached up and cupped his chin. Jon closed his eyes, feeling her breath on his waiting lips. The touch however never came as the princess used his moment of carelessness and made him trip backwards.

She too fell and sat on his stomach while pressing his hands down, pinning him to the ground. Her brown hair fell loose to every side, but Jon could see her smirking through it.

“I won. Maybe I should revoke your place as my princessguard, seeing how reckless you are.”

Jon laughed and used his full strength to undo her position. They rolled a couple of times, each trying their best until the Dayne took the upper hand. He laid on top of her, pressing her into the soft grass. Rhae had wrapped her legs around him, seeking the contact of his body.

“Aren´t you going to claim your pri – “, she asked with the same husky voice he remembered from their last encounter. Jon had already bend down, silencing her with a sweet and gentle kiss. Rhaenys wanted to deepen the kiss, opening her mouth only for Jon to teasingly withdraw. The princess growled.

“As the chivalrous princessguard I am, the wish is all yours.”, he smirked, Rhae still pouting.

“Just fucking kiss me you idiot.”

The young knight did as he was told and aggressively captured her lips with his. He cupped her chin lightly, rubbing his thumb across her smooth cheek. The princess who had at first clasped both her hands around his neck, now guided his other hand to her breast. As Jon kneaded it lightly, she moaned into his mouth. Rhae kissed his jawline before biting his earlobe, making Jon grunt. She used the moment of helplessness and rolled him over.

The princess smiled to herself, her lips touching his again, while she pressed her lower body closer to his, wiggling her bottom slightly. Feeling his hardness only aroused her more, she was already wet. _Gods she was ready for him,_ Rhae desired. 

They broke off, panting, gasping for air as their foreheads rested against each other. Jon opened his eyes and looked right into the smiling face of Rhaenys. He had to smile himself. _Gods, she´s so fucking beautiful_ , he thought. They kissed again, this time gentler, lovely. A sweet, promising one.

“I see you´ve learned how to take the initiative.”, she giggled, nestling her head in his neck, kissing his collarbone.

“Aye, Egg scolded me yesterday.”, Jon whispered and chuckled.

“I´m glad.”, Rhae murmured, closing her eyes, tasting him once more, “I would take you right now, here, in the fucking dirt.”

The Dayne laughed quietly, “I think we might be reading the same book, you´re just severable chapters ahead.”

“Well, I´m going to fuck you in King´s Landing than.”, she huffed. Jon loved her crass language and kissed her again. She purred softly as he ran his fingers through her curly hair.

Feeling the moist grass on his head, the young knight moved into a sitting position, resting against the tree stump with _his_ princess in his lap. Jon wrapped his hands around her waist, awkwardly pushing her away from his manhood.

The princess growled, “Jon, grab my fucking arse and press my body tightly to yours. Don´t be conscious about your damn cock you simpleton. The thing´s a sign you appreciate my body.”

Without saying another word, he cupped her bum and pushed her against him. To reinforce her words, she wiggled with butt and pressed her chest against him.

“I really enjoyed this moment.”, he said to her.

“Moment? You can enjoy me all the time if you want.”, Rhae responded, resting on his chest. After Jon was quiet for a long time, she straightened, bringing both of her hands to his cheeks. The princess clasped his face,

“Promise me to stop doubting yourself. Stop denying yourself this love. Cease believing you´re not good enough for me and quit thinking of my father´s idea of my life. Start to accept this relationship between us. I am not going to leave you no matter what, Jon. I do not care of lands or power, only you. When we are in King´s Landing again, I will demand this relationship to become official. I´m going to be yours and your mine, Jon Dayne. So fucking promise me this – take the bastard boy inside of you, kill him and let the man I know you are, come forth.”

Jon looked her right into her purple eyes. He nodded, “I´ll try.”

Rhae bent down to kiss him and stopped mere inches away. The Dayne was about to move forward himself, but she stopped him with a finger to his lips.

“Trying is not good enough for a princess like me. Promise me, you will do it.”

Jon smiled, “Aye, I will.”

She kissed him softly on the cheek, “Good, now unto my wish.”

The young knight shook his head, “I though you´ve already – “

“The princess demands silence, Jon Dayne. I did not explicitly tell you that the promise is my wish, did I?”, she smirked at him and blinked with her right eye.

Snorting Jon asked, “What does her highness wish of me?”

“Let Daenerys kiss you tonight.”

After finally understanding her words his eyes grew big and he pressed Rhae a little bit away, so that they faced each other again. He searched for words to say, but the beauty in his arms cut him off.

“You know, me and Dany had this idea for as long as we can think. Maybe it started with the ending of our fights over whom will play with you as a kid. We both have deep feelings for you, Jon and I do not want to hurt her by taking you myself.”

“You know this idea is ridiculous, even the two of us are – “

“What did you promise me?”

Jon remained silent for a long time, “Taking two wives, both princesses, that is something the realm will certainly not accept, no matter how much I believe or hope for it to be true. Killing the bastard inside of me isn´t going to change that, Rhae.”

“So you don´t deny you have feeling for her?”, she raised her brows.

“You were the one to ask?”, he weakly smirked at her.

Rhae giggled, “Thought I could embarrass you… Dany and I experimented with our bodies already, you know? We love each other maybe a little bit more than normal sister. And we want you.”, she seductively whispered the last part in his ear.

No matter how much Jon tried to suppress the sudden rush of blood in his body, following his imagination of them both, he could feel his manhood harden. The princess simply wiggled her butt again.

“I know it will be very hard to manage. Gods, you were so fucking prude when we first kissed that I thought Arthur forgot _the talk_. But, you got feelings for us both and we for you, so let _us_ manage our father and _believe_ it is going to work out.”

“I do not know if I can accept it this easily. I mean… taking two wives… is…”

“Perfectly fine when it comes to you.”, Rhae ended his sentence abruptly. She sighted, knowing it would take more than one or two talks to get through his thick skull, “We will talk about this again… Just let Dany kiss you tonight. You know that she can be quiet shy at times. I was the first one to do this to you… “

She kissed him.

“… because I am quite – “

“Brash.”, he chuckled, lightening his own mood.

Her lips met his yet again.

* * *

Fucking stupid Lady Stark, his mind roared. She had the audacity to tell the guards to not let him into the dumb feast. Jon wouldn´t see Rhae or Dany in their dresses or talk with his siblings. All of them would give him an earful tomorrow and he could say nothing, since it would be _disrespectful_ , Lady Stark being the wife of the Warden of the North. _Dumb, fucking bitch. What did I do to her? Being conceived before she was even in bed with Lord Stark? I have no claim. I forfeited it being one name day old._

His anger now felt the training straw man. The young Dayne had two dull swords in his hands. Dusk and Dawn would cut through the straw and wood with ease. He fluidly slashed at the man made of straw, combining his movements to long techniques, using their trajectory to be faster and hit harder, while maintaining a perfect stance.

„You´re the fucker they call Sword of the Shithole right?”, a voice behind Jon called out. Already angered, the Dayne swirled around in a clean movement, pointing both swords at the intruder. It was the Hound. The young knight knew it had to be him, the burned flesh of his face a unique attribute, distinguishing the man from everyone else.

“Aye, and you´re the fucking Hound. What do you want?”, Jon questioned, his voice cold. Jon looked up since the man standing in front of him was a lot bigger himself.

“I want to stick your dumb flower sword up you´re damn ass. Fight me. Now you fucker.”

 _Ahh, he wants to win the fight with stupid slurs_. Jon nodded, swirling one of the training swords, “Sure you ugly dog.”

“You´re probably as green as they come. Freshly given a stupid title, still sucking on mother´s tits while father protects them from every little problem.”

The Dayne could only snarl, “My mother is dead you cunt. May my sword silence you.”

Jon leapt at the Hound, swirling his swords. The Hound parried both of them with ease.

“Knew it. You don´t know shit. Shouldn´t have bothered a babe like you. I´m wasting my fucking time with you, while the real Sword of the Morning drinks wine in the halls.”

Jon pressed his teeth together. He rushed at him, only to feel the huge blade of the Hound hitting his arm with the blunt side. The Dayne knew, he should have been able to avoid this strike. He was angry. _Why?_

How did the banter of this man got to him so easily? He was truly angered although knowing that these words were only used to get to his head.

 _This wraith_ , Jon mused, _I´ve only ever felt it once before… when I was weak._

He remembered the fateful day he was about to give up on learning the blade. Profusely crying over his failures the young Dayne sat beneath an orange tree, hoping Rhae, Dany or Egg would rescue him from sparring. He was useless anyways _. I was truly about to give up_ , Jon knew. Back then, no matter how much he trained every day, he did not seem not get any better.

When his father finally found him after running away, Jon instantly wiped the tears out of his red eyes. He did not want to embarrass his father after all. The man in question sat down next to him, picked up an orange and started to peel it.

_I hated myself more than anyone else, for I was not the prodigy of a son, Ser Arthur Dayne should have had. Even though I had lots of ambition and even determination to become good, my will was truly broken that day. I wanted to show my learned prowess, but ended up cowering, running away, sniveling._

The young Dayne had no more tears to spill and simply looked at the grass he sat on _. I want to change. I want to be a competent person_ – that´s what he thought back then.

“It´s all right, Jon. That spar was good enough for you.”, his father said. The words only fueled Jon´s doubt, “It was not. I´m useless.”, he murmured.

“You´re not, my son. Believe me, you will master it soon enough. Everyone needs a different amount of time.”, his father´s voice was soft. He moved in front of him, while Jon still stared at the dirt. His father put his right hand on top of his head, “You will hone the swordsmanship to perfection.”

Jon did not react.

“Honing it to the utmost limit Jon, that´s what you are going to do, believe me. You may doubt yourself today and tomorrow and next week, but there will be a day when you, my son, will be a capable swordsman – and even better than me. Yesterday, the day before and the day before that one. All of them became the muscles in your body, which you need to swing your sword today.”

The younger Dayne kept quiet.

“Jon, do you know how to forge a blade?”, his father asked. He started to lightly tap on his face, repeating the motion.

“I have no idea.”, he answered weakly, still avoiding his father´s eyes.

“You strike and strike and strike to get imperfections and anything you don´t need out, and to increase the purity of the blade, so a durable sword can be forged.”, he kept tapping his head in the same rhythm, “You will perfect it Jon. It´s all right for you to cry. To run away sometimes. Just don´t give up son. Believe. You´ve endured all that hellish training Ser Jaime and I put you through. It´s harder than the training of others, as we both believe you to have a great talent inside of you. Jon, you´ll be rewarded for that without doubt! Hone your swordsmanship to the utmost limit – and become the most durable sword of them all.”

“Every hour on you is wasted.”, Lord Connington said to him on the same day. Jon went back to train the entire time after his encounter with his father and bumped into the lord when he wanted to get into his room.

The Dayne´s eyes had grown, his mouth trembled, “Huh?”, he got out, defeated.

“Don´t make me repeat the words. You know what I´m talking of brat. Aren´t you ashamed of crying like a baby? I´ve seen you in the gardens bastard. Every single hour the two noble men of the Kingsguard waste on you is less time for the King to be protected.”

He smirked at Jon and continued, “You useless bungler… Arthur is an extraordinary man, he should just send you away, so he can follow his duties of being a Kingsguard. He earned the title of Sword of the Morning and still gives you a chance to train under him. The time he spends training you is all for nothing! You´ll give up anyways. You´re an eyesore, got me? Get out of my sight!”

_What Jon Connington didn´t knew back then, was the fact that this encounter only strengthened me. I had my father, my brothers, Dany and Rhae who dreamed of me to grasp and accomplish the training one day._

_Proving myself useful was my single most important goal. I was born a bastard, a stain. I wanted to be able to protect my family one day, just once in my life. It did not matter that everyone else just said “Oh well, this one will not go anywhere at all.” – I still had them, those who steadily reprimanded me, encouraged me, loved me. Every time I ran from training, stuck in the bed or hid somewhere… father and Jam dragged me back. Rhae would tender my wounds, while Dany gave me cake to make me happy after losing yet again. They never abandoned me._

Little Jon might have cried that day in his bed. He even did so on the next day, but when he stepped on the yard to spar, the young Dayne gave his all, so that his father had enough time for his duties and time was not wasted on him. Becoming the most durable blade of them all.

“Seems you´re not as fucking useless as you look like Dayne.”, the Hound panted, but it was Jon who lost a sword in the last fight, which was laying a couple of feet away from him. It wasn´t a win for either of them. Jon knew he would loose the next spar without it, “Thought I had you stupid fuck in the beginning, you were begging to be cut down.”

“You´re good Hound.”, the young knight said.

“It´s all I´m good at. Killing.”

Jon sat down in the mud, “I´ve noticed. You´re born a fighter.”

“Nothing´s killed me yet. Only made me better. You´re still a fucking baby Dayne. Those die on the battlefield first.”

* * *

“I think that one´s dead already!”, someone shouted behind Jon, who still slashed at the straw man. The man who walked towards him came to a halt when the young knight turned around and looked into his face.

“Who… who are you?”, Jon could see many questions building up in the man, “You look like someone I´ve known, but is long dead.”

This interested the young knight, “Maybe Lady Ashara Dayne? She´s my mother, I´m the son of Lord Stark.”, he hoped the man could tell him about his mother, as Jon still had not talked to Lord Stark about her. _The letters I have ignored from him…. I will read those upon our return to King´s Landing._

The man with long black hair in front of him shook his head, “Jon Dayne? Ned has only mentioned you a couple of times. Never mind, no, I´m afraid I did never get to know your mother. You´re here with Ser Arthur Dayne?”

“Yes, father took me with him North while the King visits Winterfell.”

“Did you talk to him, my brother that is.”

“I did. It was… enlightening.”

The man chuckled, “I am Benjen Stark, it is an honor to meet you, Ser Dayne. Don´t be too harsh with ol´ Ned, he thought he did the right thing - when he probably did not. We Stark´s a known for making bad decisions.”, he chuckled lighthearted, “Not that we are able to change the past now.”

“We can´t. I´m honored to meet you too, Lord Stark.”, Jon bowed, _he seems like a good man_ , “Call me Jon please.”

“I´m no Lord Jon, I forfeited any rights when I joined the Night´s Watch.”

The Dayne raised an eyebrow, having a questioning face, “The Night´s Watch? Why would you join them?”

“During the rebellion, I helped a person flee without telling anyone. It resulted in the death of many people.”, Benjen answered. _He is still grieving, even though the rebellion ended ten and seven years ago_ , Jon thought, seeing the man´s sorrowful look. _Who´s he speaking of, Lady Lyanna perhaps?_

Jon wouldn´t ask. It seemed like a bad way to start the acquaintanceship with the man before him. Stark numbly shook his head, “I should not mourn when a feast is being held in my ancestral home. Why aren´t you with your father, Jon?”

“I wanted to get some fresh air.”, the Dayne lied.

“Ah, the stench of sweat and bear I can imagine. Well, I will see you then, after your… little pause.”, he smiled at Jon, walking towards the loud noise.

Jon put Dusk and Dawn into their designated scabbards and brought back the two training swords. _At least Ghost is going to enjoy my company until Dany comes tonight._

Just when the Dayne wanted to go inside the castle, he saw Lady Cersei Baratheon, Lord Viserys and Ser Gerold Dayne walk outside. Neither looked at him as they passed Jon, whispering to each other. The young knight´s first stop was the kitchen, to fill his stomach and get something for Ghost. After that, he waited for Dany while ruffling his spoiled brat of a direwolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be released in 3 days. It will consist of the shorter scenes I thought I´ll put in this one. I did not want to put Dany/ Jon into this one as I´ve felt it would be too stacked and the next one to small.  
> Interactions with the Stark children, Catelyn´s wrath, Dany and trouble with Joffrey on the horizon! 
> 
> Orange Grove Of Citrus Fruit Trees is a painting by Jane Small which was uploaded on December 15th, 2012. Link: https://fineartamerica.com/featured/orange-grove-of-citrus-fruit-trees-jane-small.html


	6. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisses, dreams and fights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I had to prepare my stuff before starting to learn next week. My school officially stated that my graduation exams will be held in 4 weeks. Thanks to everyone commenting, that stuff can be injected right into my veins, it empowers the writer to instantly sit down and just write.

**_ Chapter 6: Hope _ **

Jon was lying on his bed, reading _The lost tales of Ser Duncan the Tall_ by Catherine Stark. He found the book in the small, but absolutely sufficient library of Winterfell. Duncan and Aegon had visited the castle prior Aegon V Targaryen´s coronation.

Ghost suddenly moved from the bed and looked at the door. A small smile formed on Jon´s lips, as he stood up himself and walked over to the entrance of his room. The young knight opened the door and saw a hooded figure jumping at him.

“Why weren´t you at the feast? Hm?”, Danerys whispered, pushing Jon inside the room and closing the door behind her, “And give me a rather good answer!”

Jon groaned, “Lady Stark somehow managed to tell the Guards to not let in a young and black haired Dayne. Not wanting to cause any trouble I went to the training yard and found myself a capable partner to measure my swordsmanship.”

“She… She didn´t let you in? You are the son of a Kingsguard, a knight? She cannot – “, Daenerys drew her eyebrows together and shook her head lightly.

“She can Dany. Lady Stark is the wife of the Warden of the North and she is absolutely able to control who can go to the feast and who not. Unfortunately, I am the legitimized bastard son of Ned Stark and have her ire focused on me.”, Jon concluded.

Daenerys huffed, “I will have to talk to her.”

“Do no such thing, please, Dany, it will only worsen the situation. It does matter little to me, I drink enough wine with Aegon in King´s Landing anyway.”, Jon tried to hide his own disappointment.

“No need to lie to me Jon, you would have loved to see me and Rhae in dresses, wouldn´t you?”, Dany smiled sweetly at him _. She always sees through my words_ , Jon thought.

He laughed, “Of course.”

Dany pinched his cheek, “And you owe me and Rhae around 5 dances, which we too had to force ourselves though with that Greyjoy boy and Robb Stark.” Just as Jon wanted to open his mouth, the princess kept talking, “After this horrendous feast I want my dance - now.”

“Daenerys you know that I´m not a good – “

“Does not matter. I want the dance.”, she still grinned at him.

Knowing he would not be able to snake out of this, Jon held his arms out. Daenerys stepped closer to him. When they touched lightly, the Dayne took one of her hands in his own and grabbed her waist with the other. At first their movement was a bit sloppy, but after a short period their bodies seemed to move as if it was one, their motion graceful and with a purposeful clarity. With each stride they made, it became painfully obvious to Jon that they worked perfectly together, each of them contemplating the other. The young knight was quite brash with his steps in the beginning, but Dany soon trimmed him down, showing the softness she wanted to dance after. Jon adjusted, his own movements becoming smoother. Smiling to himself, he stopped looking at his feet and let his body be guided by the princess.

Daenerys grinned at him as he looked up, “You´ve become good!”, she lightheartedly exclaimed, “Not as bad as I thought.” They both giggled, Jon remembering the time he was taught by her how to dance. Egg, Rhae, Dany and Jon were near their boulder, Rhae and Egg sparring against each other while he and the blonde princess danced – or at least tried.

* * *

“You´re moving like a clumsy oaf Jon! Stop trying to take the lead.”, a young Daenerys lectured him, as he stepped on her foot.

“Sorry!”, the young Dayne mumbled, getting slightly red. The princess held his waist, dancing the dominant position.

“And stop sweating like you´re about to get eaten up by a dragon!”

“Yes of course Dany!”

“Just move as I do.”, she told him, this time softer, “One step.”

So he did, moving his right foot like hers guided. “Next step.” Again. “And the third.” Again. “Now, we will do everything in one sweep motion and add the other part we just practiced.

And so they did and somehow, even though Jon was still quite inept, they danced.

“See? It works you sweaty oaf!”, she giggled and stuck out her tongue.

Jon tickled her immediately, making Daenerys squeal loudly. She fell backwards and he joined her, still tickling her all over the body.

“Mercy! Mercy! Mercy!”, she cried out repeatedly, “I surrender!”

“Princesses with loud mouths deserve to be punished!”, Jon laughed, not stopping the attack. Soon enough Rhae and Egg joined them.

* * *

“How was the feast?”, the Dayne asked curiously.

“Boring. We ate and drank… that was the only good part. After that, boring talks with plain people. It was horrendous, start to end. Firstly, this Baratheon. The young blonde boy creeped me out. Rhaenys was very mad at him as well, he always stared at her breast like a squire seeing a valyrian sword when he thought no one was looking. Lord Baratheon one the other side was with the small folk and celebrated loudly, even though it was a feast in honor of brother. Lady Baratheon looked pretty sour the whole time, maybe because Lord Stark refused the marriage offer of her.”, Dany shrugged her shoulders.

“I still cannot believe your father let Robert Baratheon live. The man rebelled against him.”

“But stopped right after hearing of Lyanna´s child. Maybe that´s why. Lord Baratheon forsook his claim to the Stormlands as well.”

“Tywin really played himself didn´t he? Marrying Cersei Lannister to Robert just before the battle of the Trident.”

“He thought Baratheon would win the war. Tywin knew he would want to be on the winner side of the rebellion. He literally betrayed my brother even before the battle started…”, she snorted, and continued with a higher pitched voice, “Unluckily it never did and Cersei Lannister, precious daughter of Tywin Lannister is now bound to a drunken whoremonger.”

“What else did happen at the feast?”

“Soon enough the music started to play and Greyjoy asked me to dance with him. He seemed quite afraid of Rhae, who had Robb as a partner. After the third time of the Greyjoy boy leering at me I simply sat down and talked with little Arya. Rhae soon joined me and as did Allyria, all pissed that you weren´t there.”

“Well, cannot change it now, can I?”

“Who was your capable training partner?”, she remembered.

“The hound. He is more skilled than I with the sword. I will ask him again tomorrow.”

Danerys nodded and put her head on his shoulder, slowing down their movements a bit.

“You spoke with Ned Stark and your siblings I´ve heard?”, she mumbled.

“Aye. Rickon did not really understood anything, but Bran and Arya are probably my biggest fans.”

“They absolutely are. Arya wanted to know everything about you, of the marvelous purple sword and your training with Arthur. She does not seem like the typical highborn lady in waiting.”

“Her heart is with sword, rather than the embroidery.”, Jon assumed.

“She absolutely loathed the time with her sister, Lady Stark and me. The little rascal asked me about the stories of our ancestors to the dislike of the other, who wanted me to daydream about the _beautiful_ Red Keep.”

“She found a capable story teller.”, he snorted, the two remembering Dany´s corrections of the maester.

“If this wasn´t as comfortable as it is I would pinch you. But I´m rather tired of the day.”, the princess murmured and only stabbed him in the side with her finger, making him flinch slightly.

“Bran kept asking if he could become your squire. Arya instantly declared the two of you becoming the next Aegon and Duncan.”, she laughed, nuzzling her nose in his neck.

“Well, I wouldn´t mind it, but Lady Stark might.”

“You should take Arya as your squire then too, _The Sword of the Morning and Evening_ , she always repeated, pointing out to Bran how capable you have to be.”

“Do I hear a slight tone of jesting in your voice sweetest Daenerys?”

“Of course not!”, she giggled as Jon tickled her waist.

“Sansa is very distant.”, Jon mused.

“Hmm.”, the blonde in his arms mumbled, “She takes after her mother it seems.”

“Aye, she nodded politely and went away… Robb on the other hand invited me to drink with him, he really wants to get to know me.”

“He has his heart in the right place. Have you spoked with Lord Stark yet?”

“No, but I want to ask him about mother. What he thought of her, how they met.”

They kept dancing and enjoyed each other company until he felt Daenerys breathing out deeply- The princess raised her head.

“I did teach you how to dance, right?”, she asked giddily. Jon confirmed her question with a nod, “Well, I forgot to tell you how we princesses want a dance to end.”

The young Dayne raised an eyebrow.

Dany continued, “Close your eyes.” He did.

And soon he felt her breath on his face.

“This is how we want them to end, Jon Dayne. With a little hope of more dances.”

Her lips brushed his testing, soft and warm. A whisper of a touch only, tentative, a light sensation. It was very tender, _as gracious as Dany_ , Jon thought. He put both of his hands on her waist, holding her close. Jon could feel the rapid beat of her heart against his chest before she withdrew. He opened his eyes and saw her smiling at him. He returned the gesture immediately. Heat blossomed Daenerys´ cheeks.

“Let´s practice it, just like dancing.”, she winked with her right eyes, tilted his head downwards so she wouldn´t have to stand on her toes again. Dany felt the gentlest tug before his lips touched hers.

“You´re a faster learner at kissing than dan- “, he silenced her with a kiss. Than another, and many more to follow, each experimenting a little more than the one before.

His insistent mouth war parting Dany´s lips, sending wild tremors along her nerves, evoking from her sensations she had never known she was capable of feeling. She could feel the heat of his body, a familiarity she hoped to drown in. Grabbing his hair harshly, the princess deepened the kiss, wanting more, addicted to the softness, longing for sensation.

* * *

“What will happen with the boy Ned?”, Catelyn Stark asked, in bed besides her husband.

“Who? Jon? Nothing.”, he answered shortly, feeling tired of the feast.

“What if he tries to usurp Robb?”, she had slightly raised her voice. Ned only huffed, “Jon forfeited every right to Winterfell. I do not think he wants it anyways. Jon seems happy in the south.”

“Among kinslayers and backstabbers.”, Cat pointed out.

“Which he is not. The North is too cold for a Dayne.”

“He has Stark blood as well.”

“But was raised a Dayne. Jon does not want anything from me, for he has a father already in Ser Arthur. The boy is young and a knight. I was much the same back then. He will be gone soon Cat.”

“Perhaps I was too harsh with the boy than, I disallowed him going to the feast and earn the favor of the Lords.”, Cat shrunk a little bit, awaiting the ire of her husband.

Ned sighted, “Please do apologize. He is a young boy. It´s not his fault he was born, as Jon cannot control it, but my foolishness instead.”

“Truly a mistake you did, before we were married.”

 _Not a mistake at all_ , Ned thought, _But I cannot have him here, for Cat would despise him. It´s no use wondering about the past. I have a wife and children. Better to please Cat, than have her spread lies about Jon, it would only worsen everyone´s relation to each other._

“How did Robert get so fed?”, Cat asked, changing the topic.

“He only stops eating when there wine to drink.”, Ned laughed lightly, his wife joining him.

“And Rhaegar looks so sullen…”, his wife mused.

“Aye, the man lost a child and a wife.”

“To think that a Septon of the faith of the seven would let him marry a second wife.”

“Elia seemed to know about the two. Even allowed it to happen. She asked me to show them the crypts. I think they both loved Lya.”, Ned contemplated, “They both look lost.”

“He is a good King nonetheless.”

“Sometimes, those who do not want to rule are the best at it. Rhaegar united the Seven Kingdoms, a feat that was not easy to accomplish, given his father was one of the worst kings.”

“Do you think he wants a marriage between his sister or daughter and Robb?”

“Perhaps. Robb will choose who he wants to marry. I do however think we will receive a letter when the time comes. The prince does need a wife too. Sansa has eyed him the entire feast.”

Cat could only chuckle, remembering the embarrassed face of her daughter when the prince asked her to dance with him.

* * *

Aegon always loved everything about magic. Was it a lost power to this world? How could one use it? Would it ever be reborn?

Old Valyria practiced this craft and if Jon and he would see the world, he wanted to visit his real home. Valyria. Then they would venture beyond Quarth and the Jade sea to Yi-Ti where magic wasn´t seen as lost. The maesters often said it could have also been a blasphemy, but Aegon knew better. It was real, realer than numbers and letters and he would surely discover the mysteries again.

His blood contained magic, of that he was sure. How would have Daenys the Dreamer otherwise predicted the destruction of Valyria and saved their family? The Dragon Dreams were another example of his heritage to the mages of old. Only Tagaryens had them. And so did Aegon.

Sometimes they did not make sense and he would wake up dizzy, remembering little. But on special occasions, just like this one, everything was clear.

 _The godswood_ , he thought. Aegon had seen them yesterday while searching for Jon. A beautiful place with a tranquility which seemed to calm down his soul. However, this time, no birds were chirping and the smallfolk of Winterfell was quiet. He stood near the pond and heart tree. Searching for the purpose of this dream, Egg looked around. Soon his eyes landed on a small black raven, sitting atop a little stone.

 _Three eyes. Weird_ …, he stepped closer, studying the animal. It tilted it´s head upon seeing him and flew away. _Where to?_

“You will soon learn where you have to go Prince Aegon.”, a young voice called out behind him. As Egg turned around, he saw a boy, younger than himself with brown eyes and freckles.

“Who are you?”, Aegon asked curiously, “Are you real or is this a product of my dream?”

“Do the both really cancel each other out? When was a dream not real?”, the boy asked back, puzzling Egg slightly, “My name is Jojen Reed, son of Lord Howland Reed.”

That made Aegon only have more questions than before.

“What are you doing in my Dragon Dream, Jojen Reed?”, the prince questioned, stepping closer to the boy.

“I am here, because he wants it.”, the boy pointed at something behind Aegon. As the Targaryen turned around he saw the raven again, sitting on the stone like he never left.

“The raven? What about it?”

“It´s the Three-eyed Raven.”

“What is the three eyed Raven?”

“Your past, present and future. Soon Prince Aegon you will know the time has come for you. I will wait for you.”

“What do you – “, but Aegon felt the certain pull. A new day has begun and the sun awoke him.

“You will know when, Prince Aegon. Don´t doubt the magic. Follow the raven.”

* * *

“Arya? Do you want to watch Jon spar?”, Rhaenys asked his little sister. Arya´s face brightened and she nodded sheepishly. The three of them walked onto the training yard, the residents of Winterfell eying them. Before the princess had found him, he and Jam were talking about oaths and honor. _It was an insightful talk_ , Jon mused, given that Ser Jaime was paraded as the _Oathbreaker_ and _Man without honor_. It nonetheless hurt the Dayne to not have spoken with Lord Stark yet _. I will search for him when Robb and I come back from Wintertown._

“Bran wanted to come too, Jon, but mother did not allow him. He even asked her to let him squire for you.”

“Oh, what did Lady Stark say?”

“That the south is no place for him, he should rather become the squire of Ser Rodrik.”

“A fine man, he surely knows his way with a sword.”, Jon smiled at her. He would have liked to take Bran with him, but this outcome was exactly what the Dayne had expected. Jon took two training swords and gave one to the princess.

“Princess Rhaenys, you know how to use a sword?”, Arya questioned in awe.

“Of course! A woman should know how to defend herself.”, Rhae smiled, “I knew how to swing a sword before Ser Dayne even.”

“Is that true Jon?”, Arya gaped with an open mouth at the dornish girl, who simply smirked at her Princessguard.

“Aye.”, he grumbled.

“And I´m even better with the spear.”, Rhae added triumphantly.

“The princess however lost her last spar, although using dirty tricks.”

Rhaenys only winked with her right eye. Arya jumped on top of the fence to watch them. Just as the princess was about to strike, they were interrupted.

“Bastard!”, a shrill voice cut through the bustling yard. Jon´s teeth clenched and he took a deep breath before turning around. _He hated that word._

Before him stood the small figure of Joffrey Baratheon, son of Robert Baratheon. He wore a red velvet cloak with golden embroidery – completely unfit to fight.

“You will spar with me. The hound says your skill is remarkable. I´m here to prove him wrong.”

The blonde idiot looked beyond Jon and saw the princess.

“A woman is unfit to fight the Sword of the Morning anyway.”, he mumbled, only loud enough for the Dayne to hear. Jon would tell Rhae later. For now, he only nodded and turned his gaze to the dornish princess. Seeing her face Jon could see the hatred in her eyes for the boy. Rhae seemed to bit her tongue to not lash out.

“Princess Rhaenys, would you do us the honor of being the arbiter of this spar against Joffrey Lannister?”

“Of course.”, she answered shortly, her voice was cold.

“We are using children´s toys?”, the blonde questioned, taking the training sword out of Rhaenys hands. Joffrey touched the edge of the sword, “This is truly pathetic, but what should one expect of a princess… I only train with real steel.”, he smirked at her. _A punchable face, that´s what he got, Jon thought._ “When the time comes for me to fight I will be prepared profusely.”, the blonde added.

“First one to yield loses.”, Rhaenys cut his tale off, rolling her eyes. A crowd has formed around them as more residents wanted to watch the Dayne knight fight the young Baratheon.

 _I won´t hurt this little shit. Only humiliate him_ , the young knight thought.

Before Rhae gave the signal to start, Joffrey already charged at him. Jon easily side stepped him and hit him on the back with his sword. The young boy turned around and attack him yet again with same strike. This time Jon blocked the attack and hit his habd. Joffrey´s sword fell into the mud and he only snarled at Jon.

“Are you already yielding?”, the Dayne asked, not showing any emotions, regardless of his cocky question.

Joffrey picked it up and this time thrusted at him from the side. A quick parry and a foot stuck in his way made the blonde boy tremble and fall into the mud. Jon held the training sword at his neck.

“Are you already yielding?”

Joffrey pushed his sword away, “The swords are to light. Real steel is heavier, bastard. You seem more adapt to this pathetic excuse of training.”

Jon could see Rhaenys nostrils flaring, her eyes burned _. She hates people calling me bastard_.

Before the young Dayne could get to her and calm Rhae down, she had already opened her mouth,

“Call him bastard one more time and I – “

“Princess Rhaenys who has won?”, Jon tried to sooth the situation. It would mean trouble for him and her if Joffrey went to his mother and talked about the princess defending a bastard.

“Ser Jon Dayne, Sword of the Morning and Evening has won.”

Joffrey bit his lip.

“Maybe we will see each other again bastard, on the battle field perhaps.”

“I hope not, I´m afraid it would not end well.”

“Oh well, do not fear my sword. The strike would be quite quick I imagine. I am merciful after all.”, with a last smirk Joffrey left and so did a large group of the folk. _Good. No use causing trouble._

Jon smiled at the sour looking Rhae, who narrowed her yes at him.

“Princess Rhaenys, I do hope my body will allow me to spar against you now, as this fight was quite stressful.”

Slowly but surely a grin formed on her face.

* * *

“Arya?”, Rhaenys softly asked, standing before the entrance of the room of the young girl. The king´s party was just about to leave for King´s Landing. The princess had ordered Winterfell´s smith to forge a small sword, saying it was for her to wield.

The door opened and before her stood the young wolf. Her eyes were a little bit puffy and red, as if she had cried.

“I want to go with you! Maybe you and Jon could train me to become a knight?”

Rhaenys bend down and smiled at her, “Keep asking your mother. One day she will give in, believe me. I have a parting gift for you.”

Arya eyes went wide and she seemed to jump up and down, forgetting of her previous sorrow.

“What is it?”, she asked immediately before correcting herself, “What is it, Princess Rhaenys?”

The young woman grinned. _She is really cute. I´d love to keep her company, but the South will all their politics and scheming really is not a place for such an innocent girl._

The princess removed the cloth and unveiled a tiny sword. Arya gasped.

“This is no toy, Arya. It´s sharp.”, Rhaenys looked into the young girl´s eyes. She took it out from the small scabbard, “So be careful, I wouldn´t want Lady Stark to write a letter to me.”

The girl took the sword and looked at it, “It´s really skinny!”

“Like you.”, Rhae giggled, “The Blacksmith of Winterfell made it. Ask your brother or father, they will teach you or command Ser Rodrik to do so. You can´t quite cut through someone, but poke holes into them. Train hard Arya, when I see you the next time, we will spar for sure.”

“Without the idiot Joffrey interrupting.”, Arya added.

“Don´t let that hear anybody, the truth can be dangerous.”, but the little girl did not seem to notice her, still studying the blade.

“Arya, the first thing I said to Ser Dayne when he asked me about swords when we were young was to stick them with the pointy end. That´s your first lecture.”, Rhae winked at her.

“Like a needle when I have to stitch.”, she grinned at the dornish princess, “Now I have one of my own.”

When the girl wanted to jump and hug her, Rhaenys took a step back, “careful, remember the sharp blade in your hand.”

“Oh.”, Arya exclaimed, put it aside and embraced the princess tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yadda yadda, you could have made the kissing scene longer! Yea, I actually wanted to, but it will be so much better when the next kiss happens! But I hope I made it kind of special, since that´s what first kisses often are.  
> Last chapter in Winterfell for now. The chapter releases will slow down to 2 per week. Next chapter on Sunday/ Monday tho. After CH7 there will be more povs, including Jaime, Cersei, Tywin, Tyrion, Daenerys, Robb, Arianne like literally everyone. Why? You will find out soon! On the horizon: Cruelty.


	7. Teaser + Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update on updates huh? + Teaser CH7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO! No update in two weeks and I´m terribly sorry for that. I am studying for my grad exams in Germany. As I wanna becoma a surgeon my marks have to be hella good, like really outstanding. The written exams start next week and will continue for two weeks. After that there are some small oral exams, but those are much easier. I will be able to write again on the 6th of May. This chapter is the teaser for CH7 which is half way written. I will probably delete this and add the chapter or just exchange it. On the next update there will be two chapters uploaded in a short period of time to make up for the silence (sorry!). Alas, I am going to hopefully see you all soon, stay well amid the pandemic!

**_ Teaser - Chapter 7: Cruelty _ **

Life can change suddenly like the weather.

It shifts and moves on. It´s not like it always stays sunny outside, but it does not rain endlessly either....

* * *

“Sometimes one has to take a step back and look through history before stepping forward.”

* * *

............ Jon stroked his fingers lightly across the place where Starfall was marked at.

“A marvelous master piece of carving.”, the young knight stopped with his movement. As he turned Jon could see the face of his compass. The man still wore the old and shabby raven hood.

“Indeed. It shows the Seven Kingdoms in all of their beauty.”, the Dayne replied...........

* * *

..............“Oh, but I am young Dayne.”, _he never changes his mimic. Varys cannot seem to look happy or sad._

“How so?”

“Evaluating the guard of the princesses is rather important, given their safety has highest priority for you.”..............

* * *

A pounding on the door. Erratical, hateful...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EY! Don´t hit me for making this a giant cliff hanger! Stay safe dudes and dudines.


End file.
